The Rise of Darkness
by Sith Master2019
Summary: A series of events unfold to lead Luke Skywalker down the dark path. Discontinued until further notice.
1. Prologue

_**Welcome to my newest SW fan fic.**_

_**Summary: A series of events unfolds to lead Luke Skywalker down the path to the Dark Side, he will be forced to turn against his family, the Jedi and everyone he once held dear, will he be saved? Starts off with two accomplished Jedi padawans on their way to knighthood. Anakin Skywalker and Padmé Amidala are sent to negotiate with the Trade Federation blockading Naboo for a peaceful resolution. However that is not possible, the two Jedi take on the task of saving Naboo and along the way fall in love. Ani/Padmé, possible Luke/Mara, possible Leia/Han.**_

_**Notes: This story shall probably be long, with 50-100 chapters so be prepared, and enjoy.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Star Wars related, it all belongs to George Lucas. I am just twisting the story around for my own personal amusement and do not intend to profit with anything other then reviews (which it would be nice if you readers left some).**_

_The Rise of Darkness_

_Chapter 1: Prologue_

War! The Republic is on the verge of war. The instigators: the fiendish Trade Federation, led by Viceroy Nute Gunray have blockaded Naboo and are on the border of invasion. This threat jeopardizes the safety and security of the Republic which has stood for a thousand generations. Two Jedi, Anakin Skywalker, and Padmé Amidala who are no more that padawans are the green planet's only hope. Though they do not know it yet, they are about to embark on an adventure that will lead to their eventual marriage and the birth of their son in daughter. The Sith will watch these developments with interest, they will threaten the young children and attempt to lure the to the Dark Side.

It will be a dangerous time for not only Luke and Leia Skywalker, but for their parents as well, as darkness rises around them, they must prove strong enough to overcome it, they must not only defeat the Sith, but defeat the darkness that threatens to overwhelm them. Our story begins as the two flirtatious padawans Padmé Amidala, and Anakin Skywalker as they are about to embark on the journey that will eventually lead to the corruption of their son….

_**Yes, highly short, but it had to be included I think, next chapter will be longer, though it wont have to much going on except introductory stuff and chapter 2 will have action though.**_


	2. Solo, Part I: Rising Jedi

_**Note: This story will be divided into 3 parts. Part I starts here. And also this is obviously an AU, Padmé's Force Sensitive okay, you don't know, I've seen fics with Padmé as a Jedi with reviews saying it's not canon that she's Force Sensitive, hello, AU! Also this takes place during the time of TPM at the moment, again it's an AU so Padmé and Anakin are older.**_

_Part I: Rising Jedi_

_Chapter 2: Solo_

Two cerulean lightsabers contacted, sending a shower of sparks flying to the floor. The two combatants then pulled away from one another and paused to wait for the other to instigate the next strike.

"Come on Anakin, you're not even trying." Padmé taunted playfully and she flourished her blade.

"I'm trying to go easy on you." Anakin replied. "I didn't want you to suffer defeat for the tenth time."

"Eight time Anakin." Padmé corrected. "Those two times that Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan distracted us don't count, even if you did have the upper hand."

Padmé rolled her eyes while shaking her chocolate brown hair out of her eyes. She and Anakin were both highly accomplished Jedi Padawans (Padmé wore the customary braid as did Anakin, of course his hair was neatly cropped), for most of their lives they had trained together since their masters were old friends. In fact both of them stood proudly near the door of the sparring rooms, watching their padawans practicing intently. Qui-Gon Jinn had found Anakin on Tatooine during a mission with his padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi, who had, a year later, found Padmé on Naboo himself, he was still a Jedi Knight, unlike Qui-Gon who was a Master.

Anakin had been a seven when he was found, slightly overage to begin his training, however after Obi-Wan successfully completed The Trials the Jedi Council allowed Qui-Gon to take Anakin in as a padawan. Obi-Wan received no hassle when he took Padmé in as she was six when he found her, the maximum age in which a youngling could be considered for training. Now, several years later Anakin was twenty-one and Padmé nineteen.

Both were superb, and nearly ready to face The Trials, there was little more their masters could teach them, only what they could teach one another. Anakin was the cocky hotshot Jedi, many Council members disapproved of him for that reason, despite the fact that he was likely the prophesized Chosen One (perhaps another reason he was accepted for training at a late age). Padmé, on the other hand had taken after Obi-Wan. She preferred negotiation over aggressive action, both she and Anakin working together were unstoppable, and so they spent many missions in one another's company, along with Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan.

Padmé struck at Anakin first. The young, cocky Jedi raised his lightsaber to parry easily; he slid it around Padmé's and used the force generated, and the position of Padmé's wrist to push it away.

"You ought to spend a bit more time on your saber exercises." Anakin commented.

"Funny, I could say the same about you and your Force techniques." Padmé returned.

"Luckily," Anakin began as he swung his saber at Padmé's leg, she was not quick enough to parry so the blade dug into her brown leather boots, the saber was set on a low powered training mode and not able to cut through anything so Anakin was able to use it to trip her. During the fall she lost her own weapon and when she hit the ground Anakin's cerulean blade was at her neck. "Force isn't playing much of a key role here."

Padmé huffed in irritation from being defeated so easily. Both Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan clapped lightly and respectfully in polite celebration of Anakin's victory.

"Well done my padawan." Qui-Gon commented.

"Thank you master." Anakin absently replied while deactivating his lightsaber and extending an open hand to Padmé, she smiled lightly and took it, with surprising physical strength he lifted her to her feet, she took note of how strong he was, even without the Force. Impressive.

Padmé called her dead hilt back to her open palm, clutched it as the cool metal hit her hand and clipped it lightly onto her brown belt. The two prior combatants then bowed to one another in respect. The moment they stood up however, the door to the training room shot open and Mace Windu entered the threshold.

"I hope I am not interrupting anything." he said crisply, clearly not in the best mood at the moment.

"No, we're all finished here." Anakin stated. Mace Windu shot him a look which was clearly an order to shut up. He followed it grudgingly; he held no high respect for Windu because Windu held no respect for him. Perhaps he was jealous, but no, a Jedi knows no jealously.

"Good," Mace said. "Knight Kenobi, Master Jinn, Padawn Amidala, Padawan _Skywalker_, Chancellor Valorum has requested a meeting with all of you in his office."

"Did he say why?" Obi-Wan asked curiously in his accented voice, stroking the shadow of a beard that had appeared on the lower part of his face.

"Yes," Mace replied simply. "He has a mission for you, the Council has approved it."

"Very well," Qui-Gon said. "We'll be there."

XxX

Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, Anakin, and Padmé each filed in to the Chancellor's spacious and luxurious office, past several red robed guards and toward the desk at the far end which Valorum sat behind. The cityscape of Coruscant lay behind him, past the transparisteel of his giant window. The Supreme Chancellor's eyes flickered upward at them as they stopped in front of his desk; he immediately withdrew his folded hands from its surface.

"Please sit down." he requested. The four Jedi acquiesced and each took one of the four, very comfortable seats before the Chancellor.

"You are undoubtedly wondering what the mission I wish to send you on is." Valorum guessed.

"Yes," Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon, Padmé, and Anakin replied in unison.

"The Trade Federation is blockading Naboo, I don't know if you were aware. They are totally boycotting the planet and preventing all supplies from getting through. The citizens are growing worried, Queen Jimila of Naboo had repeatedly requested that they end the blockade but the Viceroy, Nute Gunray will not listen. I do not want this situation to become hostile. I wished to send you and your padawans to negotiate with this Viceroy and end the blockade." Valorum explained.

"You will not require four Jedi for simple negotiations." Qui-Gon stated. At this Valorum noticeably paled, to him these negotiations were far from _simple_.

"I concur," Obi-Wan stated. "Anakin and Padmé are more than capable of handling this. They have a good history together on small solo missions such as this. Padmé is also skilled in negotiation."

"I'm not sure if it is wise to send mere padawans to negotiate in a situation that threatens to turn hostile." Valorum said worriedly.

"You'll find both Anakin and Padmé are quite capable." Qui-Gon returned somewhat icily. "They are nearly ready to face the trials."

"Very well," Valorum said. "We must resolve this problem before the situation escalates any further."

XxX

A relatively small crimson passenger ship named the _Radiant VII _exited hyperspace near the fleet of Trade Federation capitol ships, in blockade formation around the planet Naboo. Anakin and Padmé sat in the cockpit along with the ship's captain Maoi Makakor as well as a Lieutenant Antidar Williams. As the ship grew nearer and nearer to the fleet of Federation ships, and the capitol Droid Controller Ship Anakin gave and order from the seat behind captain Makakor.

"Contact them and request landing." he said.

"Yes sir," Makakor replied while keying in a frequency. Seconds later a full color image of Viceroy Nute Gunray himself appeared on a screen above the captain and lieutenant.

"Please excuse us Viceroy," Makakor began. "The Chancellors ambassadors have arrived; we are requesting landing."

"Not at all captain," Gunray said. "We will be happy to receive the ambassadors, we are honored by your presence here, by all means you are cleared to land."

The colorful screen, full of the ugly green Neimoidian's image then faded black to its original oily black color.

"I don't like him." Anakin said to Padmé.

"I don't trust him," Padmé replied as their ship went in for a landing, receiving the proper coordinates on the computer. "Neimoidians are cowards; fear drives people to do horrible things."

"Fear is the path to the Dark Side, fear leads to anger, anger leads to hate, hate leads to suffering." Anakin stated, performing a decent impression of Yoda. "If that's all true then the Viceroy is probably an agent of the Dark Side."

"Don't joke like that, Anakin." Padmé said sternly as their ship touched down. "This is serious."

"Sorry," Anakin replied as their ship touched down in the iron gray hangers of the Federation flagship called _Saak'ak_. A boarding ramp lowered slowly under the bow of the ship which housed the cockpit. Anakin and Padmé braced themselves for the negotiations they were about to embark on, it was likely they would be intense since Neimoidians were know not only for their coward-ness, but for the slimy, scheming way in which they conducted business. They were not blunt about the way they did it either; they feigned respect and honor, making dealing with them all the worse. Anakin and Padmé had decided they would counter by being blunt to Gunray, and equally, if not more rude that he was.

They raised their respective hoods over their heads and disembarked the ship. At the ramp they expected some greeting party of nervous looking Neimoidians, plus an escort of the battle droids that the Trade Federation employed for security. Instead they found only an overly shiny silver protocol droid.

"I am TC-14 at your service, ambassadors." the droid announced. "This was please."

Anakin and Padmé exchanged looks as the droid began to head off for the hanger exit. Was the Viceroy so fearful of them that he sent only a droid, or perhaps he was just intentionally being rude, either way both Jedi took off at a quick pace to catch up with the droid.

XxX

Nute Gunray stood with his hands folded nervously on the bridge of the _Saak'ak_, the Republic had sent people to negotiate, things were starting to heat up, Gunray was not looking forward to it. He would probably have to end up killing the ambassadors and then there would be no turning back, he'd have to invade Naboo and force Queen Jimila to sign the treaty which would make the invasion legal. Gunray was not looking forward to any of this in the least.

"We've got an incoming transmission from the planet sir!" a Neimoidian announced from the control chair, jogging Gunray from his thoughts. "It's Queen Jimila herself."

"Do you think she suspects something?" Rune Haako, another Neimoidian asked from Nute's side.

"No, I don't think so," Gunray replied. "Let's try not to give her reason to expect something. Send the transmission through."

The two Neimoidians then turned to face the large communication screen on the bridge which was currently in a passive state, giving it the appearance of a wall made of rippling silver water. It seemed as though an invisible rock was tossed into the middle, two ripples seemed to go out, opening up a hole in the water which an image could be seen through, the rest of it was cast away as the colored figure of Queen Jimila appeared on it. Her face was completely pale, she wore blood red lipstick across her upper lip and one stripe below it, she was clad in a royal looking black, feathery gown, and she looked rather cross.

"Ah, yes, Queen Jimila, this is an unexpected pleasure, we are honored." Nute lied, while giving the queen a small bow.

"Silence Viceroy, save your formalities, and this will hardly be pleasurable for you, I regret to inform you that your trade boycott of this planet had _ended._"

"I was… not aware of such failure." the Viceroy replied.

"Senator Palpatine has contacted me with word from the Senate. The Chancellor has dispatched two Jedi to negotiate with you."

_Two Jedi_?! Those words made Nute Gunray sick with fear. The Chancellor had sent Jedi to negotiate with him, Jedi were bad news, they had not come to simply negotiate, they had come to shut down his entire operation, sending Jedi to negotiate was like bluntly stating "we're shutting you down", as opposed to sending Senate officials to talk was more like "we wish to shut you down, however we are willing to discuss terms." Gunray had to stop himself from visibly quivering in fear, and it took all of his effort not to let a surprised look cross his face.

"I regret to inform you, milady that no such Jedi have arrived." Gunray lied. "No negotiations are to take place."

"Beware Viceroy," Jimila said; clearly she had not believed him. "The Senate will intervene if this boycott continues, and they will side with us."

"I doubt it will come to that." Nute replied dismissively, though he was positive it would. "The boycott will continue."

"We'll see." Jimila stated icily. The silver water then flooded back over her image, causing it to disappear. Nute Gunray turned nervously to his comrade Rune Haako.

"Get Lord Sidious on the line! Only he will know how to handle these Jedi."

Rune Haako nodded nervously, the only thing worse than Jedi was the Sith Lord Darth Sidious. However Sidious was on their side. Seconds later a transparent, blue hologram of the hooded Dark Lord appeared before Nute Gunray.

"What is it Viceroy?" Sidious spat. "I have matters to attend to."

"We must have gone to far milord! The Chancellor has sent two Jedi for negotiations."

"I am aware of the situation Viceroy." Sidious returned coldly. "It is of no consequence, we will have to accelerate our plans however. Begin landing your troops."

"What of the Jedi?" Nute asked nervously, knowing he would not like the answer.

"Kill them immediately, dispose of them of and their ship, make it seem as though they never arrived."


	3. Aggressive Negotiations

_**This is where some action starts, you can tell because of the word 'aggressive' in the title.**_

_Chapter 3: Aggressive Negotiations _

Anakin was growing impatient, and wondering why the hell Padmé was so relaxed. The Neimoidian Viceroy had not so much as sent a message that he was to be late, and Anakin along with Padmé had been kept waiting for nearly thirty minutes now. The droid TC-14 was now entering the room every five minutes and serving them fresh drink. Anakin did his best to hold his tongue and simply waited; assuming some news about Gunray's lateness would come in. However when TC-14 entered once again to serve them a fifth round of salty, tasteless drink that Neimoidians seemed to enjoy Anakin could not stop himself.

"Where is the Viceroy?" he snapped at the droid impatiently.

"The Viceroy will be along shortly." TC-14 replied smoothly in its cool female voice. "He is grateful that you keep your patience up."

"Fine, just leave, no more drinks if you please." Anakin said harshly.

"Of course, sir." the droid replied evenly, it then left the room, leaving him and Padmé alone.

"Is it in their nature to make us wait this long?" Anakin asked her.

"Honestly Anakin, do you ever listen to me, or briefing missions, or are they, or am I just uninteresting to you?" Padmé asked.

"I always listen to you, and you're interesting enough." Anakin replied playfully.

Padmé rolled her eyes. They constantly bickered like this, as did Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon, except they bickered about how to handle tactical situations, and it was more like comedic arguing anyway, not how Anakin and Padmé talked at times like these… they were just… different.

"Well I suppose I have to remind you," Padmé said in feigned exasperation. "That Neimoidians are cowards. The Viceroy is probably just… building up his courage."

XxX

Captain Makakor snorted loudly in the cockpit of the _Radiant VII_; he was not a patient man. Lieutenant Williams looked at him in irritation.

"This is an important matter sir." Williams said, trying to sound respectful.

"I know, they were supposed to contact us when the negotiations began, obviously they have not and it's been nearly half an hour." Makakor snapped.

"You… don't think something could have happened to them… sir?" Williams asked, however Makakor was completely ignoring him. The Captain's gaze was fixed at something in the hanger; he was staring out of view ports.

"I think you need to be more worried about what is going to happen to us Williams." Makakor said gravely.

Utterly confused, the lieutenant followed the captain's gaze… to see… a turbo laser cannon lowering form the ceiling of the hanger!

"Dear Force!" Williams cried. "Shields—"

It was too late, the turbo laser fired off just two shots, and those two bolts of energy completely incinerated the entire front of the _Radiant VII_. The rest of the ship exploded into a mushroom cloud of fire as more shots were fired at it.

XxX

There was a disturbance in the Force. Anakin and Padmé instinctively shot up off their seats, activating their cerulean lightsabers when on their feet and holding them in a fighting stance.

"What was that?" Anakin asked.

"Our ship…" Padmé trailed off.

"They destroyed our ship!"

"I didn't think they would dare go that far."

"Obviously Gunray isn't going to come negotiate with us now."

"What are you proposing then?" Padmé asked.

"We take the negotiations to him."

However before Padmé could reply greenish, gray smoke began to pour from the vents in the room. Anakin shook his head, what a pathetic attempt to dispose of them, they would have been better off locking down the entire section of the ship and discharging it into space, then blowing it up with their turbo lasers. Anakin and Padmé exchanged glances.

"I believe it is time to employ aggressive negotiations." Anakin suggested.

"I think so," Padmé concurred. "But we have to get out of here."

The gas was now creating an ugly mist on the floor that was to their waists. Both Jedi sensed battle droids approaching.

"Hold your breath." Anakin said as the gas began to rise more rapidly, until it finally consumed them.

XxX

Several skinny battle droids approached the sealed door of the negotiation room, behind which two Jedi were likely suffocating. The droids raised their blasters slightly; they were programmed to be prepared. The apparent leader of these droids (the only one with any distinguishable or vibrant color, in this case a crimson stripe running down its head and back) drew a small comm device that seemed to have been clipped to its waist. There it waited for a moment, suddenly an image of Nute Gunray sprang to life, ready to give his orders.

"They must be dead by now." Gunray said. "Destroy what's left of them."

"Roger, roger," the captain droid replied as he cut the connection. He made an odd motion with his three fingered hand and two of his droid cronies approached the door, one on the right, the other on the left near the controls. When he motioned once more the remaining droids behind them cocked their blasters, ready to fire, he then shot his hand forward like a sharp blade slicing through the air, the battle droid near the controls responded by opening the circular doors.

They revealed a cloud of horrid looking gray-green gas, swirling around in a deadly cloud. The droids on either side of the door sprang around the corner and looking into the room, ready to fire.

It was then that two glowing, cerulean bars of energy sprang to life with electronic hums. The droids exchanged looks, one exclaimed "uh-oh" as the blue blades moved out of the gas and decapitated the droids near the door….

Two Jedi then sprang out of the cloud, on the captain's orders the droids opened fire. Their efforts were futile; the Jedi deflected every single one of their bolts into the wall. The male Jedi was the most aggressive. He leapt straight over the captain and rolled as he hit the floor, when he came out of it he was on one knee, his lightsaber thrust through the chest area of a battle droid. He pulled it to the left, tearing a gash out of the useless droid as it exited, he used it to cut the next droid in half, finally he spun and sliced the captain through his head, all the way to his groin area, effectively splitting the droid in two parts. Padmé had killed all the rest by turning their own blaster fire against them.

"I see the Viceroy employs aggressive negotiations too." Anakin commented. "What do you think, she we arrest him, or just have a little chat?"

"Both?" Padmé suggested. "I'm game."

"Okay," Anakin replied. "I'm with you."

XxX

Nute Gunray and Rune Haako were now both pacing the bridge of the _Saak'ak _nervously. The droids had not reported in yet, they should have by now. Finally the Viceroy could not take it anymore, he had to ask.

"Give me a report on those droids!" he shouted to no one in particular.

"They are not answering their comms." the Neimoidian in the control chair reported gravely. "Security cameras show them escaping the room! They are no match for our battle droids!"

"Noooo!" Gunray cried nervously, like a frightened child. "They must be coming… seal the bridge! Bring some droidekas over here now!"

XxX

It was a rather easy task, making their way to the bridge. Anakin and Padmé were able to cut down every skinny little battle droid in sight as though they were nothing but still, non weapon yielding trees. Both Jedi left a trail of strewn metal parts in their wake and finally found themselves at the sealed blast door that led into the bridge which was right at the intersection of three hallways. Several battle droids were sprinting towards them from the left. Anakin deflected the laser bolts as they opened fire while Padmé plunged her cerulean blade into the middle of the bridge's blast door.

The droids let out an unrelenting volley of fire and they began to approach Anakin, he effectively and easily parried all their bolts. However frail the droids might be they were programmed with semi… okay tactics. However they were stupid enough to continue walking while firing until they were in jumping distance from Anakin. The Padawan Jedi leapt forward, landing right in front of the droid group, he took the first three in front out with one slash from his blade, once they fell he stabbed the one to the right, deflected a bolt the one to the left squeezed off and then sliced its head off.

Anakin glanced back at Padmé who was still cutting away at the blast door.

"Could you hurry up?" Anakin asked as two more droids began to charge.

"Would you prefer that I took out the droids while you opened the door?" Padmé asked snappily.

"No! I like…" Anakin trailed off as he sliced one droid's head off and then used the Force to push the other into the wall where it practically shattered. He vaguely wondered why Gunray had not been… assassinated or something, employing such skimpy, frail droids as security. "These little confrontations, cutting down doors is just… dull."

"Everything to you is dull."

"You aren't."

XxX

For a moment Nute Gunray looked as though he would explode, and it seemed as though his eyes were about to shoot from their sockets as the Viceroy stared at the bridge blast doors in terror.

"They're coming through!" he cried in alarm. "Close the secondary blast doors."

The green being in the control chair gave some sort of acknowledgement and three more blast doors closed, it looked as though the end of the cerulean lightsaber that had cut a half circle in the first door was crushed. Gunray felt a slight moment of triumph, however he turned a sick pink color as the blast doors began to melt.

"They are _still _coming through!" Rune Haako cried in fear as a large, molten chunk of the door crashed to the ground.

"Where are those droidekas!"

XxX

Anakin killed yet another droid with its own blaster fire, Padmé was nearly finished opening the door, she could clearly see into the bridge. She was just about to employ the use of the Force when the noise of clattering metal filled the halls.

"Padmé, destroyers!" Anakin shouted.

The female Jedi Padawan turned to face three rolling circles headed straight for them from the hall opposite the doors. She held her lightsaber in a ready position as the metal circles stopped, and hastily transformed into wicked looking droids with blasters for arms that sat on three spiked legs. Sheild bubbles appeared around them suddenly and they promptly opened fire.

Both Jedi raised their blades to parry the oncoming storm of laser bolts. However they discovered that the droids shields were quite effective at absorbing continuous blaster fire, even their own which the Jedi were deflecting back at them. It was time for a new tactic Anakin decided. He took several steps toward the droid to the left which was currently pummeling him with a barrage of blaster fire.

"What are you doing?" Padmé asked in alarm.

"Testing them," Anakin replied quickly. The moment he was in reach of the droid he slashed at its shield with his lightsaber, the blow was stopped however by that evil bubble of energy.

"Results?" Padmé asked in irritation as the fire from her droid intensified, she could clearly hear a Neimoidian in the bridge shout: "They're no match fro droidekas!"

"We can't hit them." Anakin replied, but I'm not done. Padmé was about to ask him what the hell he was talking about, however he let one hand off of his twirling lightsaber, gathered the Force around it, and pushed it at the destroyer droid. The horrible machine flew into the air, shield flickering. Apparently the droids could not maintain their shields while airborne. Padmé realized this too and promptly sent her metal opponent flying. The droids did not have a chance, the moment they hit the ground cerulean lightsabers were driven through their chests. Anakin smiled from his victory and both Jedi turned to continue hacking at the blast doors; however the moment they reached them the sound of more droidekas and the marching of battle droids filled the hall. Both Jedi looked to the left, they were alarmed to see at least a dozen more destroyer droids speedily rolling towards them with an army of maybe thirty battle droids running in their wake.

"Time to leave." Anakin suggested.

"I agree." Padmé replied.

Both Padawans turned to the right, gathered the Force around them and used it to aid them in their escape, sprinting at superhuman speed down the hall. They were around the corner and out of sight before the droidekas even unfolded themselves.

The alarmed shrieks of Nute Gunray then filled the hallway.

"I want those Jedi found!"


	4. Army

_Chapter 4: Army_

_Saak'ak Bridge_

Mayhem had broken loose, the Trade Federation flagship _Saak'ak_ was in chaos now that the Jedi had seemingly disappeared. As far as they knew both Jedi had entered the ventilation system and completely disappeared, it was entirely possible they were off the ship and back to Coruscant by now so that they could report their findings to Supreme Chancellor Valorum who would in turn shut the Trade Federation down faster than a Force aided human could snap their fingers. This of course worried Nute Gunray to the point of sickness, and he nearly fell over and died when Rune Haako made a suggestion.

"Should we perhaps… contact Lord Sidious?" Haako asked. At this Rune received an audible gasp from Nute Gunray who looked at him as though he had just proposed to stab Nute with a knife and plunge the Trade Federation into shambles until it collapsed upon itself and no longer existed.

"Absolutely not!" Gunray cried.

"Sir!" the Neimoidian in the control chair called. "The Jedi have been spotted, our intelligence points to the fact that they may have went down a garbage chute!"

"Into which garbage masher?" Nute inquired hurriedly, he wanted this dealt with a soon as possible because, though he did not want to face him, Sidious would want a report.

"We're not sure sir." the other replied.

"Then close them all!"

XxX

Padmé scowled as she took a look at all the garbage around their feet, floating in mucky water that smelled like a cesspit. Plus she covered in tiny specs of food and disposed items, not to mention she was soaked with the grimy water and her hair was greasily matted on her head. Anakin was not in much better shape.

"Superb idea Anakin!" she snapped angrily. "Just brilliant, it was a wonderful idea to just jump into a garbage pit!"

"Well what would you have done?" Anakin asked sharply as he tinkered with the controls to the sealed door.

"I would have kept running."

"It was a dead end!"

"How do you know?"

"I used the Force."

"Well that's something new."

"Whatever." Anakin replied as he crossed two wires together, producing sparks but not results. He shook his head angrily and then his gaze snapped towards the walls, there was a loud creaking lurch and slowly they both began to move in. Anakin looked to Padmé; she just seemed even more irritated.

"Well now we're done for." Anakin said.

"Stop being so dramatic." Padmé snapped. "Move."

Anakin did so as she extended both of her hands and used the Force to push at the sealed door, the sound of ripping metal filled the room and the door, along with its frame, and several chunks of metal from the wall flew outwards into the maintenance hallway that was originally blocked by the door. Padmé wiped her hands together as though she had just finished a task which involved something filthy.

"What did you do that for?" Anakin cried. "Now there going to know we were here."

"So?"

"Padmé, you're the strategist, wouldn't it be better to cover our trail?"

"Why bother, clearly they knew we were here because they turned the thing on."

Anakin glanced around at the moving walls and then back at Padmé.

"Anyway, I think we should leave."

"There's a good idea."

XxX

"All garbage mashers have successfully closed." the Neimoidian who occupied the large control chair stated.

"Are the Jedi dead?" Gunray asked hopefully.

"It is unlikely sir. We have just found garbage masher C-447's door blown open. We suspect it is the one the Jedi were in and that they escaped."

Nute Gunray gave a half irritated, half fearful groan. Was the entire universe out to stop him from just killing those Jedi?

"Organize a deck by deck search!" Gunray ordered. "Start with the one garbage masher C-447 is on. Begin landing the droids on Naboo, jam their communications!"

"Yes sir," the Neimoidian replied.

"Are you sure we should not contact Lord Sidious now?" Rune Haako insanely suggested once more.

"Not unless you want to end up buried on Naboo, Tatooine, and… Utapau!" Gunray snapped.

"What?" Rune Haako asked.

"Think, do you want to end up buried on Naboo, Tatooine, _and _Utapau?"

XxX

In some large hanger bay aboard the _Saak'ak_ two dark figures fell out of a ventilation duct and fell to the hard floor behind several crates in a corner. The legion of droids occupying the place failed to notice as they boarded one of seven copper colored transports. The two figures who were in fact Jedi Padawans Anakin Skywalker and Padmé Amidala crouched low, peeking around the pile of crates at the army of droids that were loading themselves onto racks that extended out of the transports.

"It's an invasion army." Anakin stated with grim confidence in the fact that he was right.

"To invade Naboo?!" Padmé asked incredulously. "They would not dare go that far, invading a Republic planet, that's like… declaring war."

"There won't be a war Padmé." Anakin said. "The Republic has no army, we'll either be forced to allow this invasion to commence and allow the Federation to occupy Naboo, seek a peaceful resolution, or build an army."

"Well sitting here and discussing militaristic options isn't helping us proceed to matter what path we take. We need to contact the Council."

"I lost my comm."

"Great!" Padmé hissed angrily. "My comm has shorted out since I fell in that water."

"They probably could have intercepted the transmission anyway." said Anakin.

"Maybe…"

"Our best chance is to stow away on landing craft and find a way to contact the Council on Naboo. We should stow away aboard separate ships in case one of us is found." Anakin stated.

"Alright," Padmé agreed.

"You can take this one."

XxX

Gunray paced around the bridge of the _Saak'ak _as he had been doing for at least an hour or two now. Still no news of the Jedi, nothing at all, it was like they had just disappeared, vanished off of the ship completely. Nute's vomit-green hands here cluctched together so tightly that his green knuckles were now iron gray. As he was halfway between both end points of his pacing he froze. A ghostly figure sprang up towards his right and he turned to find himself facing Lord Sidious. His heart beat quickened from the sheer terror that took him. Now Darth Sidious was about to ask questions….

"Viceroy," Sidious addressed his voice like a bite from a deranged and blood thirsty wolf.

"M-Milord," Nute said shakily.

"I assume you know why I have contacted you?"

"N-No milord." Gunray lied. Sidious's frown, if it was possible, deepened.

"Have the Jedi been dealt with?"

This was the moment Gunray had been so desperately hoping to avoid. But he saw no way to wriggle out of this situation without dying a horrible death. Still, if he told Sidious that the Jedi had escaped and had not been found… his death might be even more terrible. What was worse, betrayal or failure? Gunray pondered this for a moment… perhaps if he told the truth he would be let off easily.

"The… the Jedi have escaped the briefing room. They survived my attack and as… far as we know are still on the ship." Gunray said, gulping for he knew he would now have to face the wrath of a Sith Lord.

"Very well," Sidious said lightly, much to Gunray's relief and surprise. "I want them found and killed Viceroy. Do not fail me."

"O-Of course not milord." Gunray squeaked, bowing deeply. "Also… it may interest you to know that the invasion is c-commencing."

XxX

Qui-Gon sat in deep mediation on uncomfortable floor of his small quarters in the Jedi Temple. He sensed he would soon be disrupted and broke the connection with the Force. Indeed, seconds later his former Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi entered the room. He slightly bowed to his former master as the man still outranked him. Qui-Gon stood up; sensing Obi-Wan had something to tell him.

"What is it?" Qui-Gon asked.

"Anakin and Padmé have not reported in at their scheduled times." Obi-Wan replied gravely. Qui-Gon did not feel this was very important. Anakin and Padmé were, after all, engaging in intense negotiations that would decide the fate of an entire planet. It did not seem very significant that they had forgotten to report in. Then again... Qui-Gon wracked his mind and even used the Force to extract a memory of a mission on which Anakin forgot to report in. He obtained no results.

"This is odd." Qui-Gon said.

"I thought it was." Obi-Wan replied distantly, probably thinking the same thing his former master was. "You don't think… they could have been killed."

"No," Qui-Gon said dismissing the idea. "We would have felt it if they died. I doubt the Federation would dare go that far anyway, the Neimoidians are cowards. Nute Gunray is especially. But still this is disturbing news."

"What do you think we should do?"

"Well we're not going to go to Naboo ourselves. We should tell the Council about this."

"Tell the Council?" Obi-Wan asked incredulously. Never in living memory had Qui-Gon ever gone to the Council about a problem, no, he preferred taking matters into his own hands much to the Council's displeasure. He might even have a seat on it if it wasn't for his constant avoidance and disobeying of them.

"Yes, the Council." Qui-Gon replied.


	5. Invasion

**Review Reply: Usernames Are Irrelevant: Possibly, I was thinking somewhere along the lines of Leia/Han, but really Luke/Mara, and Anakin/Padmé are the only ones relevant to the plot I think, of course more than manipulated love for Mara will turn Luke to the Dark Side, you'll just have to see, plus I didn't actually have room for anymore things to list, I wish they'd allow you a few more characters…. Oh, and Jar Jar's not hear to stay, unnecessary.**

_Chapter 5: Invasion_

The forests in the immediate are around Theed (most likely clicks away) were think with trees and underbrush, however as Anakin ran through them in search for Padmé who he could faintly sense before him he came upon paths where trees had been literally snapped by the droid transports, and underbrush was so torn and twisted it was impossible to tell if one plan was mingled with another or if it was just a singular plant by itself. Everywhere the buzzing of droids STAPs and droid transports filled the air; Anakin avoided most with use of the Force. The army had amassed in a gigantic field somewhere at the edge of the forest, and then they had begun to plow straight through the place, crushing trees, plants, and killing animals as they went, this forest, to Anakin's be estimate from what he had seen at altitude was several clicks west of Theed, there was another to the east below the beautiful mountains that surrounded the city which was also several clicks away. Once the droids reached the end of the forest Theed would be in sight, and they would regroup and invade. There was no way to stop them, as Anakin tore through the dense underbrush he could scarcely believe the Federation would dare go this fare.

Finally he came upon another path that droid transports had squashed into existence and looked to his immediate left. According the Force Padmé was—

A massive copper colored droid transport was plowing its way down the path, Padmé was sprinting ahead of it as were several other wild creatures and some floppy eared humanoid type thing, and Padmé appeared to be chasing it. Thinking fast Anakin sprinted at her and lunged into the air, tackling the creature first, he jumped and latched onto a confused looking Padmé and forced her to duck too. For several moments the hovering transport zoomed over them, Anakin could not see a thing, his face was buried in Padmé's sweet smelling hair, and suddenly he realized he was still clutching her tightly, not to mention he was basically on top of her, his heart fluttered slightly, feeling crept into his head… things that a Jedi should never think, he was too busy trying to block them out that he did not notice Padmé was also feeling something similar, not to mention the transport was about a twelve feet past them now and the floppy eared creature was busy tugging at Anakin's robes.

Finally after they got a hold of themselves both Jedi stood up and turned to face the creature.

"What the hell is that?" Anakin blurted out before he could stop himself.

"Mesa wanna thanka yousa for saving mesa life!" the creature cried happily, vigorously shaking Anakin's hand.

"I don't believe it," said Padmé. "Are you a Gungan?"

"A what?" asked Anakin.

"Ya! Mesa Gungan." the Gungan replied.

"Gungans," Padmé explained. "Are a native species to Naboo. They usually aren't seen on land though; they're supposed to live under water in some huge city."

"I'll skip the lesson on Gungans." Anakin said. "Padmé, we need to contact the council and get to Theed to assess the situation."

"Right now that's the least of our worries, we've still got the army coming through here and we've got no way to get off Naboo. Theed is the only city around here and right now it's about to be besieged. Plus it's about a day's walk, this forest is huge."

Then as if on cue two droids mounted on STAPs came zooming down the trail at a much greater speed then the transport had come. This could be a solution to their walking problem.

"OVER HERE!" Anakin cried, waving his arms up and down. The two droids exchanged looks and most likely exchanged a 'roger, roger' before boosting up the speed on their STAPs and flying towards them. Anakin smiled and activated his cerulean lightsaber, using the Force he called Padmé's to his other hand before she could stop him and activated it as well.

"What are you doing?" Padmé cried in alarm, half from the annoyance that Anakin had taken her weapon half… no… she wasn't actually worried about his well being… in fact she was scared to death something would go wrong… and that he would die… this almost brought tears to her eyes. What would she do if…

Anakin leapt into the air and flew in between the droids, slicing their heads off as he passed; he landed be hind the STAPs which slowed to a halt, the droids headless bodies still clutching the handles. Padmé let out a sigh of relief and barely caught her lightsaber as Anakin tossed it to her.

"Problem solved." said Anakin smartly whilst shoving off the droids body on the right hand STAP and mounting it, the thing was not made for humans to ride so it was a bit uncomfortable and didn't have a lot of room. Padmé mounted the other. The Gungan eyed them quizzically as they powered up the repulsorlift craft once again.

"Wait! Yousa savin' mesa, mesa owin' yousa a life debt." the Gungan stated enthusiastically. "Mesa Jar Jar Binks at yousa service!"

"You owe me nothing." said Anakin. "Just be safe and get out of this forest and as far away from every city as possible."

The Gungan opened his mouth to protest, Anakin had never met a creature so eager to hand over its life to him. Padmé, however, stopped it.

"Before we leave, how will the Gungans fare in all of this? Will they be able to help us?"

"De Gungans no like de outsiders, theysa hate da Naboo, they hidden in secret city, but if ever found dey go to desa secretest hiding place just north of dis bery forest near some ruins." Jar Jar explained.

"Why would you tell us all this?" Anakin asked.

"Mesa afraid that mesa has been banished from de Gungans. Desa no care about poor Jar Jar, mesa gib away dere secretest hiding place because mesa… feel like it."

"I see," said Anakin uncertainly. "Well we'll be off now, be safe Jar Jar Binks."

"Mesa no worried about meself, yousa be careful, dese droids round her, bad bombin'."

"Thanks." Anakin replied, he and Padmé then took off, at a much faster pace with the STAPs, toward Theed.

XxX

Nute Gunray nervously shuttled his hands together as he sat in the back compartment of his private shuttle, Rune Haako with him, they were now descending upon Theed which, according to reports, had been successfully taken. No one had put up one bit of resistance against them, not a one. Nevertheless Gunray was nervous, this was now his time to force Queen Jimila to sign the treaty that would make the invasion of Naboo legal, and he wasn't sure he could do it. He could not fail Lord Sidious again though, not after the…

And at that moment a blue-white, transparent hologram of Darth Sidious appeared on the holoprojector between Gunray's seat, and Rune Haako's. For a brief moment Nute hoped against hope that Sidious would turn to question Rune Haako and leave him in peace, or perhaps the Sith Lord had keyed in the wrong frequency… please let it be one of those… don't…. But Nute Gunray was no a lucky Neimoidian, Lord Sidious's hologram turned to face him, and only him.

The Viceroy's cheeks turned from their usual gray-green to a sickening gray-pink color.

"Report Viceroy," Sidious commanded instantly. Nute let out a small sigh of relief. Sidious had not asked him about the Jedi, he had just asked for a report, maybe he could leave the bad news about the escaped Padawans out of his story… maybe Sidious would forget, or it would slip his mind.

"Well… my lord, the invasion has commenced, we are now in control of the capitol and all major Nubian cities. I am… right now I am heading d-down to Theed to force Jimila to s-sign the treaty." said Gunray nervously.

"Very well," said Sidious, his voice unreadable.

Gunray breathed in, he had not mentioned the Jedi! Did he forget, he must have! Nute Gunray, Viceroy of the Trade Federation was a very lucky Neimoidian man today, despite the unlucky circumstances he had been thrust in to…

"What of the Jedi?" Sidious asked. Nute felt as though he were about to die.

"Well… we did not locate them on _Saak'ak_, we… well… you know we think… I mean it is entirely possible… but maybe not so probable that—"

"Out with it Viceroy!" Sidious snapped. "What of the Jedi?"

"Well… we think they may have boarded one of our… landing craft and they are likely at large… on the planet… perhaps."

Sidious's normal frown deepened considerably, and his neck twitched.

"This is not good news Viceroy."

"I know my lord…"

"The Jedi must be found."

"I know…"

"They must be killed immediately and efficiently."

"I… I know…"

"There can be no mistakes."

"Of… well of course…"

"They must also be disposed of."

"Indeed…"

"You must not fail me Viceroy, if this invasion goes wrong, and if the Jedi are not found and killed you will pay dearly." Sidious hissed menacingly. Nute thought his heart might have already stopped he was so anxious with fear.

"Well… okay… I'll have the Jedi… killed." said Gunray, totally petrified.

"Very good, contact me when they are dead. I'll be eagerly awaiting it Viceroy." said Sidious, and without even muttering some word of farewell he cut the connection and his hologram faded away. Nute Gunray let out a huge breath of air in relief and the pink left his cheeks. He looked to Rune Haako who was sweating, but no more, even that brief contact with Lord Sidious had gotten to him, and he had not even so much as exchanged one word.

"We must get the queen to sign the treaty." said Gunray nervously.

"Y-Yes, there is no question about it, we must get her to." Rune agreed, though both of them did know how hard that would be, or how the galaxy would eventually pay, in years to come, in the form of a man named Luke, for their failure….

XxX

Anakin and Padmé were now toward the south side of Theed and creeping near the river that ran through it. They slipped into the water and dived, coming up near an empty pier and they entered the city easily and stealthily, no eyes had glimpsed them. Padmé ran before Anakin in the shadows, and he could not help but notice… how good she looked wet. Wait, no, no, no, no, no, never! Impure thoughts, thoughts a Jedi should never have, Anakin attempted to beat them from his head with his fist. Padmé turned around quickly.

"What the hell are you doing?" she snapped.

"I… beating thoughts out of my head…" said Anakin uncertainly.

"Oh…" said Padmé in a bit of a confused voice. "Well… shut keep it down from now on, we're basically in a war zone here."

XxX

Except for the rogue Jedi within it's borders every citizen in Theed was horribly organized into lines of cuffed prisoners, long lines, two rows standing next to one another, forming a rectangle of captives, droids guided them, one at each corner, and one midway down on either of the long sides. It was horribly organized, and horribly efficient, droids followed their programmed orders and led the captives to prison ships which would whisk them away to prison camps… or at least that was a more pleasant term for them. What they really were everybody knew, they were concentration camps, thatched up for one purpose only, to hold innocent citizens of Naboo, and to kill them should the queen refuse to sign the treaty, which Nute Gunray doubted she would, she would not let her people suffer and die. He hoped it would not come to that, because so long as the treaty remained unsigned none of this was legal, and planetary genocide was a terrible crime last he checked.

The Viceroy's shuttle touched down in the square before the beautiful and vast palace from which the queen ruled. Nute Gunray and Rune Haako disembarked the ship quickly and as Nute touched ground he breathed in the fest Nubian air.

"Ah… I smell victory." Gunray said, sounding a lot more sure than he actually was.

"I seem roses." Rune Haako commented. Nute rolled his horrible eyes and started off toward the palace, a small escort of droids accompanying him. He ascended the marble steps quickly and walked simply through the enormous threshold of the open palace doors and into to Entrace Hall, stairs leading up to a balcony directly ahead and above him lined the walls on either side. Nute smiled as his eyes caught the sight of Queen Jimila and her group of handmaidens as well as unarmed security guards, and what looked like the security captain being led down the stairs by a small group of droids. Once the group reached the bottom of the stairs to face the Viceroy the droid leading them raised a hand, calling for a halt.

"Viceroy Gunray," the droid addressed in its electronic, buzz like voice. "We have captured the queen."

"You've done well commander." said Gunray, his eyes turned to Jimila who wore a jet black, feathery robe, the perfect color for the occasion. "Now Queen Jimila we can make this very simple."

Nute reached into the pockets of his dull, faded crimson robes and pulled out a glass cylinder, in which was a rolled up piece of paper, the Viceroy stuck his thumb on the metal lid's fingerprint scanner, there was a small hissing click and the top pulled back automatically, Gunray reached in and pulled out the treaty.

"Sign this and the invasion will be made legal, neither you nor your people will need to suffer." Gunray said, and it was more of an order. He was surprised to find that he sounded very confident, surely Jimila would give….

"Well, the way I see it Viceroy, if this invasion is illegal then the Senate will surely side with us, so I believe it should remain illegal." Jimila retorted, attempting to keep the anger out of her voice.

"Very well then, I see you will have to be persuaded later." said Gunray. "Commander."

"Yes sir?"

"Take them to camp four."

"Very well sir," said the droid, he turned to face his comrades whilst making a hand gesture. They all replied "roger, roger" and set off to take the queen to her designated concentration camp.

XxX

Anakin and Padmé stayed to the shadows as they crept across a skyway between two marble buildings, just above an ally way near the palace, they stopped mid way and waited. The Force had spoken to them; it said the queen would be led down this path. Anakin and Padmé both clutched their inactive lightsaber hilts and waited. Surely enough several droids rounded the corner, escorting a group of handmaidens draped in brilliant orange, yellow, and red robes, as well as a group of security officers, a person who looked like the security captain, and Queen Jimila. Anakin held a hand in front of Padmé, signaling her to wait, and so they did.

Then, the moment the group was mere feet from crossing under the skyway Anakin and Padmé jumped down and activated their cerulean weapons. The droids immediately gathered in a line before them, unsure whether or not it would be a good idea to open fire, they exchanged looks. Anakin decided to give them a bit of advice on their decision; he swung his humming lightsaber and beheaded the droid who appeared to be the leaders. The others immediately opened fire, both Jedi did their best to deflect the bolts into the ground, or at least away from the group of unarmed prisoners, most especially the queen.

Anakin went for the three droids on the left, Padmé, the three on the right. Anakin deflected the blaster bolts out of the way as he approached his group, he neared the first one, and when he was in striking distance he neatly sliced his head off, spinning, while simultaneously deflecting blaster bolts (a flashy, dangerous, and difficult feat), he came out of his spin and slashed the next in two, the very last one he used the Force to grab on to, he lifted the skinny, metal, useless piece of junk into the air and used the Force to push it forward, it zoomed backwards, crashing into the wall and breaking into a pile of metal limbs, a head and a broken torso.

Padmé took care of hers much the same way, though she went for efficiency rather than flashiness, she simply pushed one droid into the other, knocking them over like dominoes and then beheaded each of them. The security guard gathered up the droids blasters.

"Thank you," said Queen Jimila.

"No problem." Padmé said.

"Gather the weapons," Anakin advised the security guards. "Follow us and stick close to the shadows, this is not over yet."

_**By the way, so you can have something to look forward to I'll say now that there's going to be some good action, and hopefully suspense in the upcoming chapters.**_


	6. Rescue and Search

_**The chapter title is not a mistake. This really is going to turn into a Rescue and Search. Also let me say I'm glad with the amount of reviews I'm getting, and I'm pretty happy with the good amount of people who have this on their alerts list or favorite stories, though I don't understand why people have it in their favorite stories already because we've not really delved into anything besides the starting point…. Anyway I'm happy with it and not complaining, oh yeah, I kept Jar Jar out because he is annoying, and I figured I really only needed him to point the way to the Gungans should they be needed to fight the battle droids, but I promise you it'll differ from TPM, it'll start to significantly differ in this chapter. Enough note writing, they tend to be too long, I must be brutal and stop myself… right now!**_

_Chapter 6: Rescue and Search_

Once the entire group was safely in the shadows of an alley way Anakin turned to speak with the security captain and the queen.

"Is there any accessible ship around here that we can take and outrun the blockade?" Anakin asked, hoping the answer was yes… otherwise, they were simply… well honestly they were screwed if there was no ship that could outrun the blockade, preferably it would also be armed, but the Jedi Padawan doubted that because Nubians were a peaceful people, ever since some great war in their history they'd given up battle, and violence, they did not even really have a planetary army.

"Ship?" repeated the queen. "I will not leave my people to suffer and—"

"Well the fact is if you don't leave they'll force you to sign the treaty to legalize the invasion, then they'll kill you." Padmé cut her off curtly whilst peeking around a corner to ensure no battle droids were—

A shot echoed in the alley way, Padmé deflected the next, leapt out and sliced the two patrolling droids in half before retrieving their weapons and running back into the alley.

"They wouldn't dare." said the security captain. "The Senate would intervene if they killed the queen."

"No they wouldn't!" Anakin snapped irritably, why wouldn't these people listen to him? He was a Jedi! "If the invasion is legalized the Viceroy has control of the planet, he's basically the new self appointed King of Naboo, he could declare that the former queen committed treason for absolutely no reason and have her publicly executed, or he'd just slit her throat quietly and toss her into a lake."

"But—"

"Captain…" Anakin trailed off, not knowing the man's name.

"Panaka."

"Captain Panaka, whether you believe it or not the Senate would not intervene, now my best interest is in protecting Queen Jimila, so I'll ask again, do you have a ship?"

"Yes," Queen Jimila replied. "yes, my own personal transport."

"Is it fast?" Anakin asked.

"Fast?" repeated the queen.

"Can it outrun the blockade?"

"Possibly."

Check, able to run the blockade, now for feature two…

"Is it armed?"

"No." said the queen sadly. "No, we usually take a two fighter escort if we must."

Anakin silently cursed. "Alright, well then, let's move. We need to get off planet as quickly as possible, sooner or later someone's going to figure out those droids should have reported in."

So the group of handmaidens, Jedi Padawans, and now armed security officers as well as the queen they protected traveled through the darkest alleyways, making their way back to the palace. It seemed so far that no one noticed the queen had not been checked in to her designated camp, so far, so good. And it also seemed that droids were only leading their rectangular lines of frightened captives down main roads. Once they were all forced to hide behind garbage disposal bins and other items as a prison group came marching by, the moment they had passed the dark alley, not knowing the queen or her Jedi protectors hid there Anakin had led everyone across the rode stealthily, neither the droids nor their captives looked back, they were all concerned with their own fates and marching… it was like someone else was doing it for them while they mentally prepared themselves for the coming horror they would likely face.

Finally, after about thirty minutes of skulking around, they reached the east side of the palace which housed the hanger bay which was on a steep cliff, overlooking the rest of the sprawling city of Theed. Anakin led they way towards the thick marble walls of the hanger and they all pressed themselves against it.

"What now?" Panaka hissed. He'd been quite irritated with Anakin's lack of a decent plan.

"We go in and steal the ship." Anakin replied snappily. "Shut up, I sense life forms in there as well as droids… follow me."

The Jedi led them across the length of the hangers outside wall and they slipped in through its huge open doors. There indeed were several dozen battle droids apparently guarding a group of captive pilots whose yellow starfighters hung unused it racks on either side of the bay, there was only one ship on the hanger floor, a blindingly silver craft the was so polished Anakin could clearly see his reflection.

"We'll handle this." he said to Panaka and he gestured for Padmé to follow him. The handmaidens, security guards, and queen formed a line behind them, Panaka leading, Jimila behind him and two guards on either side of her, the handmaidens in two rows behind their queen and the rest of the guards stood next to them, at intervals of one, so basically there was a guard standing next to every other handmaiden.

Anakin raised his hand, indicating they should halt as her approached the droid leader.

"State your business." it said in its buzz like, electronic voice. Its comrades replied with their annoying agreement phrase: 'roger, roger'.

"I'm taking these people to Coruscant so we can get permission to kick your skinny droid—"

"Coruscant?" the thing repeated. "Um… wait, that doesn't compute… oh… wait… um, you're under arrest."

Before the droid could so much as cock his blaster rifle Anakin sliced through its neck, the head fell to the floor with a metal clang, and the body followed shortly after. Immediately several security guards ushered the queen and her handmaidens into the silver ship as the droids opened fire, the remaining guard ducked for cover to return, Padmé activated her cerulean lightsaber and stood next to Anakin, carefully, yet at incredible speeds, they deflected blaster bolts away from the boarding handmaidens and into walls, the floor, or other droids. As Anakin's saber rose and fell to meet the deadly bolts of energy his attention flickered to Padmé.

He couldn't help but notice how graceful she was, her style Makashi was the most beautiful of saber techniques, it focused so much on grace and Padmé could wield it so much that it rivaled that of Master Shaak Ti, or Master Dooku… but somehow, to Anakin, Padmé was better then them…. She might not be able to best them in a fight, but she was perfect, much more graceful then either of them could—

SEARING PAIN! Anakin's free hand immediately flew to the source of his agony, his right shoulder, the sleeve of his tunic was ripped and there was a black, cauterized gash in his shoulder, a blaster bolt had nicked it. Padmé gasped as Anakin let out an involuntary grunt of pain, she nearly missed a bolt flying straight for her head.

By this time all the handmaidens were in the ship, and the small confrontation on the hanger floor erupted into a fire fight. Anakin noticed he was not the only one wounded, and several security officers had even died. The Jedi turned to face the droid whose shot had nicked him, he narrowed his eyes at it and flew into the air, tapping into the Force not only to aid him in his jump but also to help him ignore the throbbing pain he felt in his shoulder.

He landed in front of the droid, spun and stabbed it right through its metal chest. Now there was only one left, directly to his right, he pulled his arm back and hurled his lightsaber at it, using the Force to control its path. The cerulean blade spun like a saw, slicing the droid's arm off as it whizzed past at an angle, causing the pathetic machine to lose its weapon. Anakin called his blade back, on its return it stabbed right through the droid like a spear, glowing energy beam, hilt and all, it flipped itself backwards as it neared Anakin and he caught it by the hilt in his left hand, most of his right arm was slightly numb.

The pilots the droids had been holding hostage looked up at their savior uncertainly.

"In the ship!" Anakin snapped at them. "GO!"

The men and women did not wait to be told a second time, they leapt to their booted feet and sprinted inside the silver ship. Anakin followed, as did Padmé and the rest of the guards. As he entered the main sitting room of the ship where several handmaidens and pilots had strapped themselves in Anakin heard the hum of hydraulics as the ramp closed and the unmistakable sound of blaster bolts pummeling the ships hull, luckily they would do no damage, though they might ruin its wonderful polish job.

Anakin burst into the cockpit, Padmé still in wake, the door shut behind him. A man had taken the pilots seat, Anakin recognized him as one of the captives he'd just rescued.

"The names Rick Olé." he said. "I'll be flying you today."

Panaka grunted angrily from the co-pilots seat, Padmé took a seat behind him.

"I'll fly." said Anakin. "I'm about the best pilot in the Order."

"Anakin don't be crazy!" Padmé cried. "You're arm is injured."

She said, and at that she began to examine the wound.

"Fine," Anakin said, wincing as she ran a finger across it. "Just get us out of here!"

"Sure thing." said Rick Olé, seconds later the ship gave a slight jerk and rose into the air, there was a burst of sound from the engines and there they sped off. About five minutes into the air when they were just about three miles away from Theed Rick Olé said something in a very nervous voice right before a high pitched beeping sounded.

"Fighters on our tail."

"How many?" Anakin asked as Padmé pulled out a small medical kit from her belt and began to clean Anakin's wound.

"Four!" said Rick in alarm. "Hold on to your seat, evasive maneuvers!"

The ship suddenly lurched to the left and flew into a death roll as the droid fighters behind them opened fire, red laser bolts lanced past them and flew toward the mountains in the distance. Padmé slid towards Anakin who grabbed her to keep her from being knocked unconscious.

"Damn it." she muttered as she continued to clean his wound, Rick had just banked up steeply. Seconds later Padmé pulled away and deposited the kit back into her pouch.

"That's all I can do for now." she said, though she felt a need to touch his muscular arm again…. "I'll… stitch it up later."

At that moment the ship gave a violent lurch.

"No! Damn!" Rick snapped, at that moment dozens of alarms blared and the ship jolted again, Anakin felt it in his stomach before he noticed it through the view ports. They were losing altitude.

"What?!" he cried to Rick.

"Our hyperdrive generator just blew up… and our engines shorted out."

"Repulsor lifts!" Anakin snapped. "Use the repulsor lifts to glide down."

However at that moment the many lighted controls on the dashboard flashed before dying out, and the lights in the cockpit dimmed before snapping out.

"We've lost all power!" Rick shouted, an edge of fear in his voice as they lost altitude, ten thousand, nine thousand five hundred, nine thousand….

"Pull up!" Anakin cried. However all Rick's efforts were futile, they were headed straight for a forest at the base of a mountain. Seven thousand… six thousand….

Anakin did the only thing he could, he tapped into the Force and attempted to steady the ship, Padmé followed suit, they angled up slightly but they were still losing altitude far too fast, four thousand… three thousand… the tops of the trees were so close now, the fighters were still firing upon then, bolts missed and slammed into the trees spawning tiny fires that were extinguished immediately as the wind from the ship passed by them. One thousand feet, they were nearly on the ground… there were several loud smacking sounds, wood on metal, as the tips of the trees smacked against the underside of the ship. And suddenly the came to a halt as their nose dipped between two trees and hit the trunk of one, denting horribly. Then it was quiet, Anakin glanced up to see the four fighters streaking past above them, and then pulling back, no doubt to return to Theed and report.

Anakin cautiously stood up and stared down at the forest floor, it was still about sixty feet below, any second and they'd fall—

And so they did, the sound of cracking, splintering wood filled their ears, a sensation in their stomach, a loud boom and the sound of crunching durasteel, they were on the forest floor, Anakin was lying flat on his back now, but he was alive, as far as he could tell so was Padmé, Panaka, and Rick, he hoped everyone else had survived the fall, regardless they had to move. It was only a matter of time before the droids came searching.

XxX

Obi-Wan was not sure that the Council particularly enjoyed he and Qui-Gon barging in on their meeting, he was sure that Qui-Gon didn't give the slightest care either way, his former master was clearly worried that something terrible had happened on Naboo, and it wasn't just a mistake or a fluke that neither Anakin nor Padmé had reported in. Obi-Wan felt all of the eyes of the Council members on him and Qui-Gon as they entered the Council Chamber… it was as though they were being x-rayed, and this feeling was more defined when Yoda stared at you. He and his former master gave a quick, respectful bow, and then Qui-Gon immediately spoke, not bothering to waste time on greetings or pleasantries.

"Neither Padawan Skywalker, nor Padawan Naberrie have reported in." said Qui-Gon immediately. "It is now several hours after their scheduled time, and it is nearly time for their next report, still we have no word."

"Mm, concerned for their safety are you, Master Jinn?" asked Yoda sagely.

"Obviously, that's why I've come with all due respect master! And Naboo may be in danger as well."

"Well we also believe Naboo could be in danger." said Mace Windu unexpectedly. "We are getting unconfirmed reports that all of their communications are down, they may have been jammed, and they have forcefully entered, and are occupying Theed, possibly other major cities."

"Well if the situation is that serious Padmé and Anakin will need back up and extraction." said Obi-Wan.

"And we will need to confirm the situation." Qui-Gon added, convinced Mace would give them permission to go and find their Padawans.

"No." the Jedi Master said, however.

"What?" Qui-Gon asked automatically.

"The situation is already out of hand." Mace explained. "Sending Jedi there would probably be taken as a declaration of war, we can't afford to escalate the situation any higher."

"Capable Anakin and Padmé are." Yoda added. "See this through, and return safely they will."

"THEY COULD BE KILLED!" Obi-Wan shouted angrily, didn't Yoda understand.

"As they could have been on many missions." Yoda retorted wisely, and not unkindly. "Capable they are, see this through they _will_."

Qui-Gon shook his head angrily.

"If that is all masters I will be leaving." he said. Turning on his heel he stormed out, Obi-Wan in his wake, the moment the door slammed shut behind him he turned to face his former apprentice.

"If they want the invasion legalized they must force the queen to agree, we'll have to get Anakin, Padmé, and the queen off of Naboo immediately."

XxX

Nute Gunray felt slightly confident as he sat atop the queen's throne in the palace in Theed. The siege had been successful, they now controlled not only Theed but several other key Nubian cities, they had established hold on the planet. Lord Sidious would be pleased with this news… however the bad outweighed the good, the queen had escaped, probably with the Jedi, in her silver star ship which had reportedly crashed in the forest near the base of one of the many mountains just a few miles outside the city, Nute had droids working on it, still….

And then a holopad on legs approached the foot of his throne, the image of Lord Sidious stood atop it, Gunray nearly fainted, having been caught off guard. He had to adjust the settings to it would not automatically accept communications!

"Viceroy," Sidious rasped. "A report, if you please."

"Well, milord, all major cities are in our grasp, Theed has been taken, I'm sitting on the queen's throne as we speak." said Nute, deciding it prudent to give Lord Sidious the good news first.

"Excellent, you've done well Viceroy."

Gunray's jaw twitched… indeed he had done well… for the _moment_.

"I take it the treaty's been signed?"

"Well… you see Lord Sidious… there… well, you know, I suppose…"

"Out with it Viceroy!"

"There have been… um… complications." said Gunray unsteadily.

"What _sort _of _complications_?" Sidious demanded menacingly.

"The… the queen as escaped, but she has crash landed near Theed, we are tracking her!"

"I suggest that, for your sake Viceroy, you find her, and I want that treaty signed." Sidious bit out angrily. Oh… just wait until the really bad news came…. Any second now….

"And what of the Jedi?"

There it was, Nute Gunray audibly gulped.

"They… were not found. We believe they assisted in the queen's escape."

Sidious growled furiously and the windows of the room he was in atop a tower in The Works section of Coruscant shattered. He was infuriated, and he was impressed, not by Gunray, Force no, the day Gunray impressed him would be a day long remembered, and he doubted it would come. No, he was not impressed by the Viceroy, but by the Jedi, they had managed to evade the forces of the Trade Federation this far, he had to find out who they were.

"This is not good at all Gunray!" Sidious growled through gritted teeth. "I see that you are completely helpless in your search, and you've become quite useless on your own."

"My lord—please!

"Let me finish Viceroy! Yes, you've been quite useless on your own, therefore I am sending my apprentice Darth Maul to join you, he will find your lost queen, and Jedi." Sidious said. "Expect his arrival soon."

And with that the Dark Lord of the Sith cut the transmission… Gunray shuddered violently, another Sith… here, in person… at his side. Things were getting out of hand, he never should have agreed to this deal, it caused him only misery, pain, and fear… then again if he hadn't taken the deal he'd probably be dead. All he knew for sure was that the queen would be found and the Jedi would die once the other Sith Lord arrived.

_**That chapter was killer long! Hope you enjoyed the bits of action, don't forget to comment.**_


	7. Attack

_**Originally I was not going to have Darth Maul appear in this chapter. But an idea struck me last night, and… I want to write some suspense! And action, so enjoy the bit of action and the cliffhanger.**_

_Chapter 7: Attack_

Droid STAPs hummed in the distance as Anakin and Padmé led the group of handmaidens, security officers, and the queen along with her security captain through the dense woods away from the crash sight of their ship. Anakin and Padmé had decided it would be best to keep moving and head toward the mountain the forest covered the base of. However it was unlikely they would make it there without some sort of confrontation, they had gained maybe a mile's distance from their crashed transport, and both Jedi Padawans were sure that the droids were already searching it, judging by the humming they heard the droids had fanned out in all directions to locate them. And they had a more pressing matter still…

"We need to contact Coruscant and the Jedi!" Padmé snapped quietly to Anakin as they ushered the group under a fallen tree and then over another behind it.

"It's no good," said Panaka as he reached the fallen timber, ushering Jimila through he stood up to face the Jedi. "The communications are jammed. They still are, I tried contacting some of my security staff back at the palace, no good."

"They can't all be jammed." Anakin said thoughtfully as he, Padmé, and Panaka ducked under the tree and leapt over the next, herding the group forward through the thick underbrush (which was especially difficult because of the handmaidens long gowns and the queen's feathery, heavy dress, Jimila had already abandoned her elaborate headdress and sweat was creating lines done her painted face). "The droids need to communicate."

"You're right." Padmé agreed as she kicked past a thorny vine. "It would be impossible to invade with no communication."

"Yeah," said Anakin. "Therefore one frequency must be immune and opened."

"You could be correct Jedi." Panaka concurred, he tossed Anakin a comlink.

"Give it to me." said Padmé immediately. "I excelled in diagnostic and computer electronics in our training."

"I can fix anything." Anakin snapped.

"Yeah, but can you locate the droids open channel, piggyback onto the frequency without their noticing, and then contact the Jedi?" Padmé asked, quirking an eyebrow as the group continued to move as quickly as possible through the forest.

"No." Anakin admitted. "but still, that isn't long range, you'll need a long range transmitter to contact anyone on Coruscant."

"How are we going to get a long range transmitter?" Padmé asked, irritated.

That terrible fact had just crushed their plan like a pesky insect. However they were very fortunate, Jimila spoke next,

"I have a long range comlink." she said. Indeed, she pulled one from her robes and tossed it to Anakin. "It was broken in the crash."

"Great." Anakin said, what else was broken? "Well it looks like a I could probably get the transmitting antenna on Panaka's comm."

"Good." said Padmé, and she tossed it to him. "Once you're done I'll take it and mess with the frequency, with any luck we'll be talking to the Jedi within a few hours. Just don't break it."

"Hey," said Anakin playfully. "That hurt, it really did."

XxX

Qui-Gon stormed into his quite plain quarters, Obi-Wan hot on his heels. The Jedi Master didn't even make it and obligation to tell his former apprentice exactly what he was doing; he began to raid his closet, pulling out his lightsaber, utility belt, and various tools he thought he might need, all the while muttering to himself about Anakin and Padmé's situation along with the great mistake the Council had made. Obi-Wan watched his former master gather his things, remarking how crazy it seemed, and even more so when Qui-Gon produced a datapad out of nowhere and began to write as message. Obi-Wan watched as the muttering Jedi finished typing up the message to the Council and set it down on the table, which was basically one of the only pieces of furniture in the main room of the quarters.

It only then seemed to his the Jedi Knight that his former master was absolutely serious about leaving to save their padawans…. But Qui-Gon could not do that.

"You can't really be leaving." Obi-Wan said.

"Don't be so surprised, Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon replied irritably. "You disagreed with the Council's decision."

"Yes but I was not going to disregard and disobey the Council!"

"I'm saving Anakin and Padmé at all costs!" Qui-Gon stated with determination.

"But Qui-Gon—"

"It's final Obi-Wan, I'm going. Anakin and Padmé are obviously in trouble if they haven't reported in, it's been almost a day. Negotiations were to last a few hours and now the Federation has invaded Naboo! We need to find out what's happening there now. The only question is, Obi-Wan, are you with me?"

"I… yes, I am with you."

XxX

There was an echoing boom in the empty square before the Palace of Theed as a gray starfighter settled itself upon the marble bricks. Part of the sphere shaped back seemed to drop open and a cloaked figure treaded down the ramp. His entire body was concealed by black robes, save his face which bore black and crimson tattoos, symbols of the Sith, which he was one. A longer than normal lightsaber hilt hung from his belt, and the Neimoidians, with their droid escorts, waiting for him at the foot of the ramp looked positively terrified.

"W-Welcome Lord Maul." said Nute Gunray in a quivering voice, this man was far more frightening then Sidious, and he was sure to be much angrier and more quick tempered.

"Viceroy," Maul acknowledged quietly. "I've come to find the Jedi."

"Y-Yes, and the—"

"Queen," the Sith Lord finished irritably. "I need the coordinate of the crash sight."

"I-I've prepared t-them for you." the Neimoidian replied, pulling a datapad from his robes, he placed it in Maul's gloved fingers, and then pulled his gray-green hand away as though he expected it to be bitten off.

"Good." said Maul simply, Gunray remarked how the Sith was not a man of many words, which made him slightly more terrifying. "I'll take my leave."

With a wave of his gloved hand a large speeder bike fell out of his ship, sliding down the ramp. Maul turned on his heel, walked toward it, and mounted it as though it were a horse. He looked to Gunray one last time before he took his leave.

"I trust you'll house my ship in the proper facilities." he said, though it was more like a cold command.

"Y-Yes," Gunray replied.

"Good." the Sith said simply again, and with that he grabbed the hanger and pulled back the throttle, taking off like a speeding bullet out of Theed, his black robes billowing behind him like a black tornado as he went to search for his prey.

XxX

Twilight was gaining upon the group as they treaded tiredly through the forest, and very soon the sun had set, leaving nothing but golden and pink light across the violet-black sky. Anakin had directed them all to the crevice in the forest floor where a stream had once run though, though now it was completely dry. There they bunked down with what they could on the soft dirt, making themselves beds of leaves and moss, though unable to build sheltering roofs as it was already too dark. The forest run had taken its told, the handmaidens' robes were ripped and torn everywhere, one had just completely ripped off her sleeves, and hood, as well as a length of her gown as it was just too shredded. Queen Jimila's black, feather gown had been completely ruined, and she had abandoned it long ago, now she was clad only in a skin tight, white suit which was like long underwear.

The Jedi Padawan's shoulder was now wrapped in white cloth, it felt a lot better now. Padmé had succeeded in making it that way…. Padmé….

The Jedi shook these thoughts out of his head. He had long since succeeded and attaching the long range antenna to Panaka's comlink, and now Padmé sat with her back against the crevice wall messing with the device's frequency and attempting to piggyback onto the open signal they knew must be there. In a vain attempt Anakin had activated his distress beacon, but the signal would never reach all the way to Coruscant, still… if the Jedi came looking they'd be able to find him.

At the moment everyone else was sleeping uneasily, or else trying to, Anakin stood near a tree, watching for signs of enemies, he had the Force, he needn't sleep.

Suddenly something loud ring through the air, Anakin jumped in a little bit of shock and activated his cerulean lightsaber…

Where was it?

What as it?

When—

"I've got it!" Padmé cried. Anakin shook his head and deactivated his lightsaber, the loud ring had just been to comlink. The Jedi Padawan hopped into the crevice and strode up to Padmé.

"Will it work?" Anakin asked as other people awoke and gathered around.

"I think so." Padmé replied.

"I'll contact them, then."

"Alright."

She handed the comm to him, and he keyed in a frequency. Once he was finished he began to speak.

"This is Anakin Skywalker, contacting the Jedi Temple, do you read me? Repeat, this is Anakin Skywalker attempting to make contact with the Jedi Temple, do you read me?" he spoke into the microphone of the device. The reply was nothing but silence. "We're trapped on Naboo, we require assistance, Padmé Naberrie is here along with me, repeat Padawan Naberrie is here with me as well. We require immediate assisstan—"

Several things happened at once.

The sound of zooming engines filled their ears. Anakin dropped the comm, which Padmé grabbed and both stood up, activating their weapons. Seconds later a speeder bike came flying toward their position, though headed straight for a free. Anakin glimpsed a dark figure fall off of it before the bike crashed, exploding into a flash or orange light as it came in contact with the trunk, vaguely the Jedi saw the outline of a cloaked figure, and a flash of a red face... Then the light of the speeder bike's explosion extinguished… nothing… nothing but a light scraping noise coming from a tree nearby.

"What… the… hell… was… that?" Panaka breathed, he, along with everyone that had a weapon drew it.

"We need to get out of here." Jimila whispered. "This could be bad; the droids would have noticed this explosion."

Anakin was not listening to any of it; his senses were fully attuned to his surroundings. He sensed nothing in the Force, whatever that thing he saw was… it was hiding its presence. He strained his ears for any sound… boots treading dirt, crushing leaves, a twig breaking… anything….

Nothing.

Total silence.

What was—

Something fell in front of him, and a red lightsaber flashed into existence, Anakin barely had time to parry the blow for his head. He was facing that black figure, and that figure was a Zabrak, with a tattooed face, red and black…. It carried a longer than normal lightsaber hilt, a double bladed one by the looks of it, though it had only activated one side which was now locked with Anakin's own weapon. What was this?

Quite suddenly the lock broke and the Zabrak spun, Anakin parried the blow flying at his waist quickly and extended his hand. Calling on the Force he pushed it forward, and the thing went flying out of the crevice, back through some trees. Taking his chance he turned to Padmé and the rest of the group.

"Run!" he snapped. "I'll hold him off."

"Anakin…" Padmé faltered.

"JUST GO!" he snapped. "Protect the queen."

From the looks of her face, Padmé did not like the idea. Nevertheless she took off sprinting with the queen and her group of handmaidens, pilots, and security officers.

Anakin turned toward the darkness, expecting to see a red glow… nothing.

He jumped to the place where he'd pushed the Zabrak, nothing. It had gone. Suddenly a terrible idea struck him. The trees… when it had attacked it had fallen from a tree.

Gathering the Force around him he crouched and leap high, landing on the branch of a particularly tall tree nearest him, he took a quick look around and tried to use the Force to locate his enemy, once more… nothing.

A rush of air, a lurch in his stomach, and both he and the branch were falling, he looked up as he hit the ground, there it was, the Zabrak, it had cut the branch out from under his feet! Without warning it too fell to the ground, and so their fight began again.

_**HA! Cliff hanger, thoughts please?**_


	8. Into the River

_Chapter 8: Into the River_

This Dark Jedi was vicious Anakin noted, he wielded a longer than normal lightsaber with a single crimson blade. A horrible thought had crossed Anakin's mind, red lightsaber, such dark presence in the Force, darker than anything Anakin had yet come across; he had been wondering if this Zabrak was a Sith Lord. But no, Sith has been extinct for a millennia, someone had spoken about it to him before, Qui-Gon perhaps? Maybe he had heard it on a trip to the Council… or before a test…. He couldn't remember, all he knew was that the Sith had been extinct for a millennia, therefore it was impossible that this skilled Dark Force user was a Sith. Anakin did not know how mistaken he was, or how this was only the first time that the Sith would be a danger not only to him, but to those around him.

Both the Jedi and the Dark Force wielding Zabrak dueling intensely, Anakin was skilled in the aggressive art of Djem So, he suspected this Dark Jedi (at least that's what he thought to call the man) was fluent with it as well, but he could almost see Mace Windu's fighting style in this Zabrak, Vaapad…. The way this Dark Jedi fought was beyond anything Anakin had ever seen.

Both combatants moved with inhuman skill as they spun, twirled, and struck at one another, flashes of cerulean and crimson meeting in the air, casting explosions of light to appear in the dark Nubian forest. The Zabrak struck hard at Anakin's head, the young Jedi parried, spun, and attempted to get the edge on his opponent by feigning a swipe at his head, but then aggressively hacking at his booted feet. Obviously the Zabrak was too skilled to fall for this tactic; he twirled his lightsaber, blocked easily, and leapt into the air foot extended to pound into Anakin's face. The Jedi Padawan barely dodged the kick, the Dark Jedi flew past him, landing and flipping into the air skillfully, perhaps to just to demonstrate his skill with aerial acrobatics, maybe he used Ataru to some degree?

Anakin spun fiercely as the Zabrak came sprinting at him, blade held high over his head for a downward slash. He was barely able to make out the Dark Jedi's outline, if it hadn't been for the crimson and cerulean lights cast in the darkness he probably would have been killed…. Anakin raised his own weapon and parried the Dark Jedi's brute strike, he pulled away and they both went at it again. Anakin noted that this was the most aggressive opponent he'd ever faced. Padmé fought with a kind of precise grace, Qui-Gon preferred aerial acrobatics, and Obi-Wan was a bit of a defensive fighter. He was not used to this style, nor was he expecting the Zabrak to be able to mirror each of his moves, just to throw him off guard (which didn't work, nevertheless it was a bit odd). This was the most difficult fight of his life… and it was also _for _his life….

XxX

Padmé could sense the intense battle in the woods she had left behind. She was quickly herding the group of security officers, handmaidens, and the queen up the steep mountain side. After several minutes of half running and tripping over rocks Padmé spotted a cave she ushered them all inside, knowing that every moment she took was a moment in which Anakin could die… the thought terrified her. She had to help him, the Dark Jedi he was dueling was intensely powerful.

A flash of cerulean, the sound of a blast shot and a droid in the distance fell, killed by its own shot, deflected by her. More were running up the mountain side, attempting to duck behind boulders for cover. This is exactly what she didn't need; these droids were hampering her progress at getting to Anakin. Plus they might have comlinks… they could report the queen's position… that was _just _what she needed. With these thoughts she charged toward them, attacking with vigor. They were cut down within a matter of moments; she could only hope that none had contacted reinforcements and reported their position before attacking, she was reasonably sure they did not. She had to help Anakin. For some reason Queen Jimila's safety did not seem as important… there was only Anakin.

XxX

Anakin got the upper hand, he struck hard to the Zabrak's left side, however the Dark Jedi dodged back and Anakin's saber sliced straight through a tree. Using the Force the Jedi gave it a slight push, and it fell straight for the Dark Jedi who was forced to leap back once more in order to avoid getting crushed. This gave Anakin the edge he needed. He hopped onto the tree trunk and propelled himself toward his enemy, foot extended; it made contact with the Zabrak's red and black tattooed face, sending the Dark Force used into an uncontrolled back flip.

Maul found himself hit the ground so hard he nearly vomited as the air was knocked away from his lungs, before he could stop himself he was sliding down a steep hill he had not noticed, he was headed straight for a fast flowing river that he only now realized he could hear rushing. Its source stemmed on the mountain top, and he expected it led to Theed, that was not important now though. The Jedi Padawan had gained the upper hand on him, and he was not about to let him win this little duel, what would his master do to him if the Jedi did not go for a kill? It was then the Sith Lord noticed he was sliding straight toward a tree. He angled both booted feet straight forward to stop himself and used the Force to leap into the air.

His lightsaber was no longer with him; the Jedi was headed his way now! Frantically Maul reached out with the Force, he felt the long cylindrical hilt hit his gloved hand, one crimson blade extended from it, Maul was not seriously considering using both sides, but he thought it best to keep the fact he wielded a double bladed lightsaber as a nasty little surprise.

Anakin was on top of the Zabrak again. The battle had turned to a slop, and Anakin had the high ground… to technically he was merely a foot higher than normal because of where he was standing… that wasn't so useful, but it could not hurt…. The Jedi took a swipe at the Zabrak's hooded, spiky head. Maul ducked as the cerulean blade flew over his hood, cutting through the tree behind him which tipped over menacingly and landed with a deafening crash. There it stopped, unable to roll down the hill because of other trees still standing that prevented it form doing so.

Staying in his crouch Maul extended his hand, what a perfect opportunity. Anakin felt a hard jerk and was suddenly flying forward, over the Sith and toward the bottom of the hill. He landed horribly, the air was forced from his lungs, he couldn't breathe and he was now tumbling down the remaining length of the hill at a great rate of speed, finally he cleared it but was unable to stop himself from continuing to roll toward the rushing river.

He tumbled straight in to the icy water completely submerged, he had to surface! Making sure he had a firm grim on his lightsaber he kicked up as hard as he possibly could, upon reaching the surface and the chilly night air he latched onto the river bank with one hand, it was so numbingly cold, he was shivering all over, his clothes were soaked through, his short hair was matted backward down his scalp, ceremonial padawan braid stuck to his shoulder by the water. He spotted the Dark Jedi, lightsaber held loosely at his side, approaching him slowly, perhaps gloated over his victory. But he had not won yet. Anakin still had a weapon.

It took all the strength he could muster, but seconds later he had landed hard behind his enemy and swung around, fully expecting his cerulean blade to slice right through the red and black neck of the Zabrak…. However Maul was just as fast as him, the Dark Jedi easily blocked and returned with a slash of his own which Anakin parried easily. Their pointless little exchange of slashing, spinning, striking, blocking, and cutting began again, neither gained the upper hand. Both were so determined to… Anakin began to think that it might be impossible as both he and the Zabrak were so resolute in killing one another. Qui-Gon always said there was no such thing, and Obi-Wan was even more of a stronger believer then he but Anakin was sure that the only way he or the Dark Jedi would gain the upper hand was by luck.

Luck graced Anakin first.

The Jedi Padawan pushed the Zabrak's crimson blade away as it stabbed forward, this left the Dark Jedi as open as an archway unable to be sealed with a blast door. It was so easy, just to snap his leg forward and kick his foe right in the chest…. The Dark Jedi flew into an involuntary back flip and landed head first into the numbingly cold, fast flowing river. Anakin watched for a fleeting moment as the Zabrak surfaced and attempted to fight the currant… it was far too strong. Even though the obviously muscular and strong Dark Jedi swarm vigorously against the rushing water it wasn't enough. He was swept further and further out of sight with every moment.

Anakin remarked that he was only able to pull himself to shore because he was so close to the river bank. He wasted no time watching as the Zabrak was dragged away, he took off into the wood reaching out with the Force to find Padmé. He could not sense her, though he could see clearly where the queen and her group were… but where was Padmé? She could not have been killed! There was nothing in this forest to kill her, battle droids were really no match and the Dark Jedi had been dueling him the entire time. Fear gripped Anakin as he tore through the dense underbrush, half tripping at times in the darkness.

He had to find out where Padmé was, but how? The Force provided no answers… was she cloaking herself… nothing… was she near him… quiet… was she… dead… no answer, no reply, the Force told him nothing. It happened to fast he thought he might lose his life, a strong Force presence appeared directly behind him, he activated his lightsaber and spun, fully expecting the cross blades with a soaked, tattooed Zabrak, instead his cerulean blade slammed into another of the same color, and he found himself facing Padmé.

He was barely conscious of what he did next as he wrapped his cold, soaking wet arms around her. He immediately let go, berating himself after an awkward pause followed, as much as he would like to tell himself he did it because he was just happy to see her there and that it was purely an unintentional spur of the moment fluke that in no way indicated he had some sort of feelings for Padmé… he couldn't.

"What happened?" Padmé asked after a moment.

"Uh…" Anakin mumbled, desperately trying to shake thoughts that a Jedi should not have out of his soaking and cold head. "Wait, what happened to you? I couldn't sense your Force signature!"

At this Padmé couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"I covered it up, Anakin." she said in exasperation. "I didn't want that thing to sense me that way I could surprise it!"

"I thought something terrible happened to you!"

"Anakin, use your brain will you?" Padmé said irritably. "Now what happened?"

"It was a Zabrak, he was skilled in the Jedi Arts, but I think he must have been a Dark Jedi." Anakin replied.

"Did you kill him?"

"No, I just kicked him in the river and he was dragged away by the currant, we need to move and get the queen out of here. The Dark Jedi will be coming back."

"Let's move."

XxX

It was amazing how people moved when they feared for their lives, and how efficiently the group of security officers, handmaidens, Jedi, and a queen cleared out of the cave they had temporarily taken refuge in to start a long exhaustive hike up the lush, dark mountain side. When Anakin and Padmé had returned Anakin had relayed his story to the group, and it has been unanimously decided that they would stay in the cave for the night, but instead put as much distance as they could between themselves and the river that had carried the Dark Jedi off.

Everyone was on edge as they treaded as quickly as they could up the mountain, tearing through dense wood and scaling tall cliffs and steep rocky hill sides. They kept on the lookout for food, having eaten very little in about two days, Anakin and Padmé cloaked their presences as best they could, constantly wary of their enemy who they could not sense. The Zabrak was obviously hiding his presence as well, hunting them like a predator in the dark. Both Jedi did as best they could to mask the presences of the group they were protecting, but eventually the effort would be futile, one way or another the Dark Jedi would find them. It would have to end there, one way or another. Either the Zabrak would succeed with his task, kill Anakin, Padmé, and the queen, or he would die. What mattered most was how he approached them, if he attempted to catch them off guard someone would most certainly die, whether it be a handmaiden, a security guard, or Force forbid the queen, someone would die. Sadly it looked as though the Dark Jedi had decided on that method, Anakin and Padmé were constantly on the lookout for when he would strike.

_**Hopefully you're satisfied with the nice amount of action here, and obviously Anakin and Padmé are starting to develop feelings for each other, that brings us one step closer to Luke's fall to the Dark Side…. Anyway I'm writing this fic along with another one in the Harry Potter category, so don't expect updates to come quickly… maybe once a week, or if we're lucky, twice. Anyway don't forget to review.**_


	9. Abyss

**_ Sorry updates haven't exactly been frequent, however I'm part of a forum RPG for SW, plus I'm working on a Harry Potter fic on another account, here's the next chapter, don't forget to leave a review, who knows, they might inspire me to write more and update faster…. Oh and I could NOT upload this chapter!! I had to export on, delete, and then copy and paste!!!! Anyone else having that problem?_**

****

_Chapter 9: Abyss _

Anakin and Padmé, at head of the large group of those they were protecting treaded their way as quietly as possible up the mountain side. It the starry night sky had disappeared, the light of the moon no longer crept past tree branches to cast its eerie yet useful light across the forest floor. The two Jedi Padwans led the group relentlessly through the forest, all uphill, they were close to exhaustion, having to use the Force to not only see their way through the dense underbrush and trees, but also to hide their presences as well as everyone else's for the evil hunter that stalked them. It was so incredibly hard to do this on empty stomachs, Anakin was nearly beheaded by Padmé when his stomach gave a faint growl, it was so quiet that it was possible to hear it, and when the sound had erupted it was as though some dangerous predator had roared nearby.

It was then Anakin sensed a faint life source, he stopped immediately and drew his unlit lightsaber hilt, not daring to activate it in case the Dark Jedi was right on their tail. The source of life was growing ever closer, it was so faint, as though it was only a beast, with no high intelligence and only a minimal signature in the Force, perhaps the Dark Jedi was not adept at hiding his presence? But he had to be, otherwise how would he have ever ambushed them? Or perhaps this was some sort of trap or—

A twig snapped so loudly to Anakin's left he nearly activated his lightsaber, but stopped when he saw the faint outline of a several figures, he didn't dare breath. Standing before him and his group of those who needed to be protected was a small herd of deer, as petrified as everyone else had been a moment earlier. Anakin's attention briefly turned to his hunger pains… how nice it would be to have a meal.

_"What do we do?"_ he asked Padmé through the Force before he could stop himself, knowing that the Dark Jedi could easily pick up on that communication.

_"We're all hungry, do we need to kill them?"_

_"I think we have to, we can't keep going with no food." _

_ "It almost feels wrong…" _

_ "You've eaten meat before Padmé, this is no different, this is important, we're sacrificing the deer for the greater good." _

_ "I suppose you're write. Don't move. I'll handle this."_

_"But I—" _

Anakin had come so close to activating his lightsaber at the follow moment that he was bewildered that the deer were still standing there after his quite visible display of motion. But what was it that made—

There were dozens of loud whooshes and several more echoing cracks, tiny black objects were flying toward the each deer's head, they all struck at the same time, killing the animals instantly.

_"What was that?!" _Anakin shouted at Padmé through the Force.

_"Bark and wood, I ripped some off the trees and used them like arrows with the Force."_ Padmé replied somewhat irritably. _"It was the quietist way possible." _

_ "You could've warned me!" _

_ "Honestly Anakin, when have you ever warned _me _when you were going to pull one of you insane stunts that could get you killed?!" _

_ "That's completely different. I don't have time to explain those kind of things to you before hand. They're split second decisions." _

_ "So was this." _

_ "No it wasn't!" _

_ "Yes it was, the deer could've run at any moment." _

_ "Alright, alright, you win. Lets get these things somewhere sheltered where we can hide a fire and cook what we can. How many are there?" _

_ "I think… four perhaps." _

_ "That's a good amount, maybe too many." _

_ "Perhaps, we'll just have to have some people carry them." _

And so they did, the group was easily able to carry the four deer up the mountain side. What was hard was finding shelter in which to hide. Anakin located a large rock outcropping where a cave lay, hidden behind a fallen boulder. They entered it, traveling as far as they possibly could into its dark recesses. There they lit a fire, gutted the animals and roasted their flesh before eating substantially. During that time Anakin thought he briefly sensed the Dark Jedi moving several hundred feet below their current altitude, still combing the forests for any sign of them. Obviously he would find no one, but eventually they would have to confront him again. That moment was approaching, but it had not yet come, the group ate luxuriously and fell into a sleep. Anakin had insisted Padmé do so as well, but she insisted on sitting with him at the edge of the cave, helping hide his presence while he took the look out. Of course there was nothing to see, the droids had not progressed as far in their search as the Dark Jedi, and even he was not too close for discomfort.

Anakin's eyes nevertheless swept across the outcropping, and to the forest below, in the distance, just a small speck of light, no longer than the tip of his finger was the enslaved city of Theed. Padmé, as she hid their presences looked only at that small speck of light. They sat there for a long time, what felt like hours. The night wind grew cold, and it was drawn in to the opening of the cave, Padmé moved closer to him, so that they might share the heat of their bodies combined. He could not lie to himself and say that he felt nothing as her form lay supported by his. Short bursts of images ran through his mind, images of him and her together… he tried desperately to block them out, but could not. He had to stop thinking like this; it was not the Jedi way!

But he couldn't, and he sensed Padmé growing tired, Force exhaustion creeping upon her for the hours she had spent cloaking their presence, Anakin took over wordlessly, and Padmé fell asleep, it was probably an accident, but Anakin didn't mind, probably because her head was resting on his shoulder. He had to stop thinking that way! It wasn't right, Jedi cannot love! He could not love Padmé, he could not allow himself to feel the way he felt! He… he wondered if she felt the same, what if she did? Would he feel so strongly about keeping his emotions in check then?

The Dark Jedi's presence grew clear again, interrupting Anakin's wild thought process. He was still far enough away for Anakin to be comfortable… still; he'd keep his guard up. It would keep him from thinking about other, less productive, but more inviting things….

XxX

The Trade Federation blockade was indifferent, or else had no knowledge of the two Jedi starfighters that dropped out of hyperspace near their midst. Both fighters dived down toward the dark side of a forest and aqua colored planet. The ships were through the atmosphere within minutes, they dropped down to one fifty thousand feet in altitude, a good height for scanning. Both Jedi fighters flew side by side, their scanners furiously searching for the signal of a beacon….

_"Have you found anything Obi-Wan?" _the voice of Qui-Gon questioned through the comm of Obi-Wan Kenobi's fighter. The fairly young Jedi Knight was about to reply a negative, that was, until a red square formed around the section of the displayed map on his scanning screen, the map was a spread of the nearest three hundred miles around the ships' positions, and something had been locked down, the map zoomed into the square, not showing a hundred square mile area, of which Theed was a part of.

"Yes! It seems my scanner is triangulating the signal of Anakin's beacon now."

_ "Excellent, we must find them quickly Obi-Wan…"_

"I know… I know…"

XxX

A buzzing… how interesting, perhaps it was a lightsaber? Perhaps it was the Dark Jedi's lightsaber… perhaps it was at his neck. Anakin's eyes shot open and he leapt up so fast that Padmé nearly fell to the floor, instantly his lightsaber was ablaze and he took a full three hundred and sixty degree sweep of his surrounding, namely the mouth of the pitch black, well hidden cave. Nothing, no red glow in the shadows, no rough breathing from the tattooed Zabrak after a long night of hunting, but there _was_ a distant buzz.

"What the…" Padmé mumbled, standing up next to Anakin who promptly deactivated his lightsaber so as not to give away his position, whatever the buzz was it wasn't emanating from something friendly, so he sensed. But sleep was still heavily clouding his mind, he hadn't meant to…

"You hear that?" Anakin asked quickly as he strained to listen for the buzzing, which was steadily growing louder.

"Hear what?!" Padmé snapped irritably.

"That noise."

"What noise?!"

"_That _noise!" Anakin hissed in a hushed whisper, the buzzing was so loud now he thought Padmé must be deaf not to hear it.

_"What noise?"_

The source then revealed itself as quickly as it had awoken Anakin. Two STAPs, each bearing a single battle droid rounded the corner of the large boulder obstructing the cave from view. They immediately halted and one hopped off its vehicle. Anakin, saber alight in his hand, lunged for the other which had pulled the smarter move and turned its STAP to face the cave entrance, it was now incoming full speed. The Jedi Padawan attempted to take a strike at the droid's head, but it was far too late.

The nose of the hard metal STAP crashed into his side, pain shot through his body and up his back, he lost grip of his weapon and hit the rocky ground hard, grunting as the air was forced from his lungs. Padmé leapt over him, having easily defeated her opponent, she went for the droid on the STAP which was flying away, however it halted quickly, turned, and charged. Anakin watched in horror as Padmé stood there; about to let the thing hit her. He tried to cry out but was still catching his breath, it was too close to her now for his comfort, and then, at the last possible moment she sidestepped and neatly slashed through the top of the STAP as well as the droid's body, there was a loud crash as the hunks metal fell to the ground. Padmé deactivated her lightsaber quickly and ran to Anakin's side.

"Are you alright?" she asked breathlessly.

Anakin nodded, though his side still stung like a poisonous scorpion where he was hit. Suddenly it his him. No, no, no, it could not be true, how would anyone know where to look now if they could not sense the two Jedi, they had to hide their presences, Anakin hoped it would not be true as he pulled back his shirt to reveal his belt, there, clipped on the side and neatly cracked down the center was his beacon device, now inactive and broken. They would not be found, except by the Dark Jedi, he'd have to kill the Zabrak and allow his presence to shine again, that was the only way now, if any Jedi came to Naboo in search for them they would be unable to locate the two Padawans now….

"No…" Padmé breathed. "How will…"

"I don't know." Anakin said breathlessly, still attempting to fill his lungs with normal amounts of air. "I don't know, but it doesn't matter now. We need to hide these droid parts…"

"Yes, or else that Dark Jedi might find us."

Suddenly a new buzz filled the air, there was a flash of red and Anakin knew that it was now unnecessary to hide the droid parts….

XxX

"Master, I've got a lock on Anakin's signal!" Obi-Wan cried into his comm as the map zoomed in further to neatly display a mountain near Theed, soon he would have exact coordinates. He would have had all this sooner if the droid control ship had not sent out a few signal waves that had temporarily disabled his and Qui-Gon's computers.

_"I see them; it's on a mountain, a few more seconds…"_ Qui-Gon replied, trailing off.

The coordinates began to spell themselves out on the bottom of the screen, and as suddenly as the first crimson letter had appeared it vanished, an error message then displayed upon both Jedi's screens.

"What?!" Obi-Wan cried. "What happened?"

_"We've lost the signal…"_ Qui-Gon replied, sounding as surprised as Obi-Wan.

"No… what happened, how could this be?"

_"I do not know Obi-Wan…" _

"I have a very bad feeling about this."

**_Once more, sorry for the tremendously long time for this update. But it's here now, so don't forget to REVIEW!!! Please? _**


	10. The Hunt

_**Expect a bit of a lengthy period between updates now, possibly even lengthier than usual, I'll try not be to too horrible as I've now devoted about a year of writing to this fic because of how long it needs to be, but as I've said before I'm part of an RPG (Heroes, Villains, and Scoundrels) but it's ended, and now the sequel has started up so I'm back on again, this combined with school delays updates, so yeah, sorry about that. Anyway I've always wanted to write something like what I'm going to write in this chapter, but have never gotten to anything like it till now. So enjoy, and don't forget to review!**_

_Chapter 10: The Hunt_

He activated his lightsaber and turned swiftly to the left, expecting to cross blades with the Dark Jedi, however he met only thin air. But a lightsaber had been activated… he knew it, he was… and then he saw the huge smoking dead rat on the ground, and Panaka holstered his silenced blaster pistol. Anakin promptly deactivated his lightsaber, speaking to no one. Together the group drug the droid parts into the cave and tossed the dead rat into the forest.

The night passed restlessly for everyone, as they all knew it would, sleep did not come easily to those being stalked by a murderous assassin and an army of battle droids. When morning came Anakin was the first to be up, he relieved Padmé of her guard duty. He sat at the edge of the cave, gazing out into the morning and down upon the forest, lit beautifully in the sunlight.

And then he sensed it.

"Padmé!" he called.

A loud clomping was heard as the Jedi Padawan sprinted toward Anakin, lightsaber in hand, unlit.

"What's wrong?" she asked slightly breathless.

"You don't sense it?"

"Sense what?"

"It!"

"Anakin, let's not play this game again, sense _what_?"

"Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon, they're here. I just felt them reach out with the Force to look for us…"

"But of course they cannot sense us because we're hiding our presences…."

"Do you think…"

"I'm not sure."

"If we reveal ourselves we not only show Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan, but the Dark Jedi as well."

"We'll have to wait. If we sense them close enough then we should reveal ourselves, but not now."

"I sense the Dark Jedi. He's close, a few miles away…. We need to get out of here."

"Let's move."

XxX

The Jedi had left an easy trail, if only he hadn't been deterred so much by that river, he might of already found them, but instead Darth Maul stood with his muscular arms crossed, in the middle of a pitch black cave. He didn't need the light to see the droid parts scattered across the floor, nor the remnants of a campfire, now a cold pile of ash. Once more he'd been thrown off, eluded, defeated.

The Padawan Jedi responsible for this was skilled indeed. He was quite surprised that he was defeated so easily….

The Sith Lord activated his comm device before it chimed, an full sized image of his cloaked master flickered into existence, casting an eerie blue-white glow that cut through the blackness of the cave. Maul set the small comm device down and the cold stone aground and kneeled before his master's image.

"Rise," Sidious rasped.

Lord Maul did as he was commanded, he waited, looking straight into the shadowed eyes of his master, he knew what order was to come next.

"A report on your progress, my young apprentice," Sidious commanded lightly.

"I located the Jedi and the queen, but the male Padawan held me at bay, I was knocked into a river, and carried away a mile or so by the strong currant."

"Did you say the male Padawan?" Sidious asked curiously.

"Yes master,"

"He's obviously skilled for a Padawan then…. I know his name, Anakin Skywalker."

"Yes master, he is skilled."

"Indeed." Sidious mused. So skilled a Jedi… the Chosen One… he would have to keep one eye on Anakin Skywalker from time to time…. "Continue the hunt Lord Maul, find the queen."

"Yes my master."

XxX

The sun was setting, casting an orange glow across the mountain side as the group topped three fourths of the mountain's height. Anakin has spotted the cliff he was leading them to just an hour ago, a very good thing too, there would be no moon tonight, starlight would not provide them with the light they needed. Anakin scouted ahead atop the jutting cliff as Padmé helped Panaka up, and Panaka did the same for another security guard, Padmé for a handmaiden, and so on.

Anakin's blue eyes scanned the rock face before him, there was no crevice in which they could stay, no cave, but they were not totally exposed… an outcropping of rock would serve as a roof. Anakin nodded to himself gravely, it would be dark tonight, they dare not light a fire, it would be like shooting a flare above their position….

The Padawan reached out with the Force for a fleeting moment to try and locate the Dark entity that stalked them, instead he found Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon… quickly he closed his connection with the Force and turned to the group, all of whom were now standing upon the cliff. After a few moments of discussion, it was agreed upon that this location would serve as their shelter for the night, and that they would light no fire.

The sun seemed to set in minutes, and it seemed like only an hour later it was nearing midnight, Anakin kept watch, back propped against the rock face as the group slept around him, Padmé near his side…. The funny thing was that he was not keeping watch for a potential threat, he was watching her sleep, he couldn't help it, and these past few days he'd found his eyes lying on her form a lot, too much.

He wasn't sure how long he sat there, continuing his night watch well into Padmé's shift, but he didn't really care about sleep. But finally his curiosity overcame him; he had to check the time. The Padawan pulled out a small chrono and checked it, light spilled into his face, nearly blinding him as he looked at the screen, nearly three in the morning…. He promptly inserted the device back into a pouch on his belt as he realized it was casting a very bright, blue-white glow across the rock face.

Three in the morning… he stole a glance at Padmé's sleeping form before reaching out into the Force once more, trying to locate his master and hers, perhaps they'd gotten further? He could sense them more clearly indeed, but he did not allow himself enough time to pinpoint their location in case the Dark Jedi was trying to identify his. As he closed his connection with the Force he heard Padmé stir, she sat up immediately.

"Anakin, what… your shift must've ended…" she yawned. "…hours ago. Why didn't you wake me up?"

"I lost track of time." Anakin lied. "Padmé, I've sensed Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon, they're close now, do you think we should try to contact them?"

"I don't know Anakin, it's a risk."

"Is it a risk we're willing to take?"

"We can't decide that, because we're not just risking our lives…" she trailed off.

"But, if we do, we could be saving their lives…"

"Yes…"

"Perhaps we should, last time I sensed the Dark Jedi he was still a good distance away."

"I suppose…"

"Do you think we should?"

"The more that I think about it… yes." Padmé conceded. "If they are close, and the Dark Jedi is still further off I think we should risk it… we'll move then, and, there is a chance he will not sense us."

"Yes, you're right."

"Yes," said Panaka's voice, the captain sat up from where he lay. Anakin was slightly shocked, Panaka may have been up all night…. "I think it is a risk we've got to take."

"I'm glad we have your agreement, captain." Padmé said.

"Of course," Panaka replied. "Now, contact them, quickly."

Anakin nodded, he took a deep breath, silently it was decided he would be the one, if both Padawans opened their connection with the Force, they'd be twice as easy to locate. He let go, let the Force flow through him, and then reached out to his master's mind.

"_Qui-Gon?"_ he asked.

"_Anakin!" _his master's voice exclaimed loudly inside his head. _"Where are you, what's happened? I sense a dark presence in the Force."_

"_We're safe, the queen is alive, I'll explain it all later. Right now we're on a cliff near the top of the mountain."_

"_I'm in visual sight of that cliff Anakin, Obi-Wan is here as well, I can sense you. We're coming."_

"_Alright, we'll need to move though, we cant risk waiting for the Dark Jedi to come again, we'll head up the mountain. I'll find you again, just keep heading up."_

"_Anakin!"_

"_We have no choice master, I must go now."_

With that Anakin cut the connection, his eyes flew open, he had not been aware they were even closed. They turned to Padmé, then to Panaka.

"Alright, we're moving up the mountain, let's go now, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan will be following us."

Neither the security captain, nor the Jedi Padawan had to be told twice, both of them were immediately at the sides of other sleeping forms, waking them quietly, Anakin joined in, within a minute the entire group was on their feet. Anakin quickly explained the situation. Everyone was in agreement.

"Let's go…"

Anakin trailed off, glimpsing a shadow of movement falling down behind the group…. There was a blinding flash of crimson, and a gasp cut short. The handmaidens, scattered, the security officers pulled the queen back, revealing to Anakin and Padmé the silhouette of a cloaked figure, clutching a double bladed red lightsaber, the decapitated body of a man at his booted feet. In a flash of movement both Jedi were brandishing their own glowing weapons.

Through the glow of the blades, Anakin could see the tattooed face of the Zabrak, he was smiling terribly, revealing two rows of rotten teeth. Anakin scowled.

"Run!" he snapped to the group. Hesitantly they took off; the Zabrak's yellow eyes watched them escape into the darkness.

"Welcome back," Anakin growled. "We meet again."

"Indeed, Jedi," said the Zabrak in a low voice. "This time only I will walk away."

"Care to test that theory?" Anakin returned, revealing his presence in the Force, shouting a warning to his master….

The Zabrak did not reply, he seemed to sense what Anakin had just done. In a flurry, and a blur of movement they were crossing blades.


	11. Blood on Rock

_Chapter 11: Blood on Rock _

The cliff was in sight, and so were the explosions of aqua and crimson light, clashing against one another atop it. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan knew the danger was there far before they could see it in its physical form. The dark entity stalking their apprentices had succeeded in its mission, it had found Anakin and Padmé. With all haste and with the aid of the Force Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon tore towards the cliff, sprinting up the dark mountain side, passing trees that they could not see, leaping over boulders and rocks… they had to reach them in time…. Nothing was an obstacle; however, it had began to rain. Each drop was freezing, like tiny blades of ice stabbing at their skin, lightning streaked above them, traveling down to the surface of the planet where it hit a tree, snapping it like a twig, thunder rumbled loudly soon after.

Somehow it seemed like an ill omen, but Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon ignored it, there were no omens, there was nothing so supernatural that they believed in, there was only the Force, and it was the Force that told them they had to move before it was too late.

XxX

This Zabrak was skilled, Anakin and Padmé quickly realized. He wielded the Force like a seasoned killer, and flourished a crimson, double bladed lightsaber as though he had wielded it since he could begin to walk. He was strong, nimble… lightning fast, he effortlessly held his own against the two Jedi Padawans.

Padmé would hack here, he would parry quickly and spin out of her range as Anakin struck, deflecting the blow with an ease that came from lifelong practice. Their contact would break, and it would be his turn to strike, either Jedi would halt his effort and begin their own once again, they would then run in to the exact same problem.

It was time for a change; the moment had come, when the battle must take a turn, when one combatant must gain the momentum.

And so it took a turn.

Padmé and Anakin parried a complex strike from the Dark Jedi, which left him in the middle, Anakin to his right flank, Padmé on his left, blades locked in a kind of odd tangle. The Zabrak's horned, tattooed face turned slowly, Anakin's sapphire eyes met the yellow of the Dark Jedi. The Zabrak's upper lip curled into a snarl, revealing rotted teeth. A smile filled with malice spread across his face. It was then Anakin knew…

What happened next happened all at once; the Zabrak broke the lock between himself and the two Padawans, and flew into a spin, striking at Anakin who had not the angle to parry, he was forced to duck as the crimson lightsaber blade flew over his head, missing him by inches, this, however, was not setback for the Dark Jedi, he'd been intending it.

As he spun towards Padmé, Maul extended his leg into a sweeping kick which, before she could stop it, made contact with Padmé's head. She gave out a small… shriek, and fell… Anakin had the misfortune of watching her… she fell… for an eternity… he was almost certain her eyes made contact with his when she hit the rocky ground. Her head bounced sickeningly as it smacked down… once… twice… no more. Anakin involuntarily cried out in fear as flowing liquid began to glint in the aqua and scarlet light.

"PADMÉ!" the Jedi bellowed. No answer, except the raspy snicker of the Dark Jedi.

The Zabrak stood before Anakin, a mere three yards away from Padmé, and now about four yards away from him, within striking distance. Anakin's eyes turned from Padmé's unconscious form to the cloaked figure, fire erupted in them.

"You just made… a huge mistake." Anakin breathed, barely audible.

"Exact your revenge then, Jedi." the Zabrak taunted in his smooth, deep voice.

"No! Jedi do not give in to revenge, when I kill you, it will be in self defense."

"Lies."

"Just die!"

Anakin lunged forward and slashed with all his might, his blade singled the robes of the Dark Jedi, but did not strike flesh. With Anakin's blade off to the left, an opening was left for his opponent. The Zabrak stabbed at the Jedi Padawan's heart. Anakin flew back, into the air, curling in to a flip, he landed lightly and ducked as his opponent lunged, blade extended, the other end of his lightsaber inactive. Anakin knew the Zabrak overshot him, he could feel the cloak slide across the top of his head for a fleeting moment.

The one who bore the dark robes, dived, tucked, and rolled. He shot up to find Anakin behind him, the Zabrak did not turn, he simply threw his blade around, blocking the Padawan's. They locked there for a moment. It was now a contest of strength, Anakin's against the Dark Jedi's. It was inevitable that one would win, not because of superior strength, no, better angle. Anakin felt the Zabrak giving way, he was so close to slicing him in half, to ending the battle, he desperately needed to, he needed to ensure Padmé's safety.

At the last possible moment, when both blades were mere centimeters away from slicing through the Zabrak's side… the Dark Jedi spun like with inhuman speed and launched into a vicious strike, Anakin did not parry. The Jedi Padwan extended his hand, called upon the Force and expelled it. The cloaked Dark Force user was sent flying back; his lightsaber fell from his gloved finger tips, deactivating in mid air and landing upon the rock with a metallic clank that echoed once in the cave nearby.

He was pulled to Padmé, he had to see… yet he could not help but watch as the Zabrak flew to the high of his ascent, and then began to fall. Down he went, past the edge of the cliff… silence. Anakin stooped and placed a hand on Padmé's forehead, the ground below her hair was drenched in blood…. He sensed she was in no immediate danger; he had to do something, quickly, but what? How could he possibly help her? What was he to do?

"Anakin, duck!"

His eyes flicked up to catch a glimpse of Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon sprinting towards him, lightsabers ablaze, what—

A sharp pain flared at the back of his skull, he fell, and looked into blackness.

XxX

"Stop!" Qui-Gon shouted, angling his emerald saber at the Zabrak's chest as he stood above Anakin and Padmé's motionless forms, crimson weapon cocked, aimed to kill. The Jedi Master's eyes met with those of his nameless enemy, the enemy grinned.

"This is not your battle, Jedi."

"It is now!" Obi-Wan hissed, stepping beside his former master. "Leave them be."

"Very well," the Zabrak growled, giving Anakin's back a slight tap with is foot as he backed away.

"I'll give you one chance," Obi-Wan stated dangerously. "Surrender now, and we will guarantee you are not killed."

"No." The Zabrak replied. Surrender himself to Jedi? That would not happen, the Sith could not afford to be exposed. "I have a counteroffer. Flee and you shall escape with your lives."

"Never!" Obi-Wan snapped.

"Then we've nothing more to discuss," Qui-Gon cut in before the Dark Jedi would utter a syllable.

Obi-Wan and his former mentor moved first, they charged the Dark Jedi on both flanks and slashed in unison, the Zabrak raised his staff-like weapon, blocking both strikes, and back-flipped back towards the edge of the cliff.

"_We must take him together Obi-Wan; he cannot handle us if we both attack in unison." _Qui-Gon muttered to Obi-Wan over their old Force Bond.

"_Agreed, I'll charge head on, go for the left flank."_

The Jedi set their plan into action, Obi-Wan sprinted toward the Dark Jedi while Qui-Gon came up around his left, however, the Jedi Knight was first to strike, the cerulean and crimson blades clashed and locked, the wielder of the cerulean threw all his weight into the stalemate, the Dark Jedi managed to keep him at bay whilst simultaneously twitching a finger, that was all he needed to distract the Jedi Master, at least for a moment.

Qui-Gon, unsuspecting and gearing to strike, tripped, falling fast and hard. The Dark Jedi then leaned towards him, breaking the saber lock.

Obi-Wan, drive by his own momentum fell forward, and was caught by nothing. He tumbled off the cliff.

The Jedi Knight stretched up a hand and caught a small outcropping of rock three feet down. His fall was halted and he was slammed hard into the sharp rock face, he could feel a warm liquid running down his shin where a large gash had been torn…. He grimaced in pain, slowly clipping his weapon back on his belt, he then raised his now free arm and grabbed a small crevice, relieving the strain on his muscles slightly. He glanced up as the duel between his enemy and former master continued.

Qui-Gon had leapt up the moment Obi-Wan's feet left solid ground, he had stuck at the Dark Jedi's neck, there they had locked.

Once more it was strength against strength, and the Zabrak was far younger than the Jedi Master. Qui-Gon's muscles burned from strain, and he felt himself loosing the battle, but he would not lose the duel. With his last burst of energy, he shoved the Zabrak's weapon away, ducked at his enemy retaliated, and spun, extending his foot.

For the second time the Zabrak fell, loosing his weapon along the way. However, he was prepared.

Maul reached forward and clamped his hand around the Jedi Knight's leg. Obi-Wan nearly lost his grip as an extra one hundred plus pounds were added to the total weight his arms had to support.

Qui-Gon arose and looked down upon the struggle. In a blur of movement, his lightsaber was dead, deposited on the ground. He growled in frustration, he could not reach his former Padawan. The Jedi Master glanced around quickly for something, anything to aid him. His eyes locked upon the object he required, extending his hand, he called upon the Force and watched as the foot sized rock lifted from the ground, seemingly by itself.

If flew over the edge of the cliff and descended like a bullet, Maul's eyes widened as his vision began to fill with the stone, he could not react fast enough. It contacted with his face and he instinctively raised his hands to cover his forehead, and he felt himself fall away…. Silence, only the patter of rain on rock.

Qui-Gon watched as the cloaked figure disappeared into the forest canopy below. He breathed a sigh of relief and used what was left of his Force reserves to pull Obi-Wan safely back upon solid ground. The Jedi Master fell to his knees to retrieve some of his lost energy. Anakin stirred, as did Padmé, she winced as she ran her hand back across her soaking hair, coming across the tiny gash. Thunder rumbled as lightning streaked across the sky.

"Padmé!" Anakin cried, ignoring the throbbing pain in his own head. "Are you alright?!"

"My wound is superficial." She replied. "I'm fine, just a lot of blood…. I can… fix it."

The Jedi Padawan tapped into the Force, and used her abilities to close the wound on her head, that was all she could do. She stood as did Anakin.

"What happened to the Dark Jedi?" Anakin asked.

"He fell," Qui-Gon replied, standing now. "It is unlikely he is dead."

"He's too powerful." Obi-Wan concurred.

"What's more, Anakin, I do not believe that was an ordinary Dark Jedi flourishing a red lightsaber. I believe that was a Sith Lord."

_**I hope you enjoyed the action. Don't forget to review.**_


	12. Premonitions

_Chapter 12: Premonitions_

The rain had let up, but occasionally the low rumble of thunder was heard in the distance. The night would slowly morph into a blood red dawn soon; the four Jedi intended to locate their lost group of handmaidens, security officers, and the queen before that time. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan led the way in a brisk job, followed by Anakin and Padmé, both of whom had recovered from their respective bumps and bruises as a result of the battle with the Zabrak. Their trek led them further up the mountain, now the air had begun to noticeably thin, and the temperature dropped a few degrees every so often, by the time Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan stopped in the front of a dark, narrow cave, Anakin could see his breaths in puffs of smoke.

He marveled at how far the group managed to run from the Zabrak when it attacked, he was certain that they were at least half a mile away from that cliff now.

Once outside, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan explained that they needed to head back to their landed craft in order to contact Coruscant. So they did, trailing back down the mountain side. Several minutes later of brisk pacing, and the slowing down for the occasional large obstacle, Anakin could no longer see his breath. He felt beads of sweat at the top of his forehead, he looked to his left and caught sight of Padmé, she too looked as worn as he. Yet she managed to retain her wonderful grace. The grace that kept him watching her every move until he nearly tripped over the jutting root of a tree. He shook his head vigorously and tried to tear his focus from Padmé.

An hour later, the sun had risen in the sky, and light was cast over the mountain. Shortly after Anakin nearly fell flat on his face because of his staring at Padmé, they reached the Jedi's two starfighters. Qui-Gon started toward his and opened the cockpit by means of the Force, it was now time to complete the mission Anakin and Padmé had originally been set out for.

Several seconds later, Qui-Gon stood on the left side of the ship and a holographic image of Master Yoda sprang to life. All four Jedi bowed, the queen and her cronies glanced uncertainly at the small, large eared, holographic creature.

"Mm, Master Qui-Gon, good to see you alive it is." Yoda said. "And you two as well."

Anakin and Padmé nodded.

"Master, Yoda," Qui-Gon began, rising from his now muddy knees. "The Trade Federation has invaded Naboo. From what I can tell, the capitol Theed is completely taken, and all major cities have most likely been neutralized."

"Grim news, this is." Yoda said gravely. "Sadly, not unexpected it was. Send transport for you we will, when arrive at Coruscant you do, discuss the situation we must."

"Very well," Qui-Gon replied. "There is something even more troubling, however, master. A Zabrak attacked us, he wielded the customary red blade of the Sith. At first I took him to be a Dark Jedi, but I believe he is a Sith Lord."

Yoda's ears drooped.

"Disturbing this is. Trust your judgment, I do, Qui-Gon, though the Sith have been extinct for a millennia. Mm… best it would be, to avoid contact with all enemies, flee as far away from Theed as possible, and await transport, you must."

"How long will it be until transport arrives?" Queen Jimila asked suddenly. Yoda's holographic head turned to face her.

"A long time it will take, to secure a transport, longer still to alert the Senate, and still longer to arrive at Naboo. Three days, my best estimate that is."

"Three days?!" Captain Panaka cried. "That's ridiculous! The Trade Federation has invaded, we could all be killed, the Senate does not need that long to examine any evidence, they have the word of a Jedi Master and the queen herself!"

Yoda shook his head. "Never has any Republic Senate put much trust in the Jedi Order, now, more corrupt it is. In charge now, are the advisors of the Chancellor, very little power he has anymore. Proof, the Senate will require, before they will allows us the proper, military craft to retrieve you. Likely it is that they will send a commission to Naboo to discover the truth. Long the wait will be."

"This is outrageous!" Queen Jimila snapped before she could stop herself. "Master Jedi, please, speak with Chancellor Palpatine, perhaps he can sway the Senate to send aid!"

"That I will do, but no guarantee there is. Until then, hide, keep yourselves alive. Contact me again, you must, if possible. Now, go I must to speak with Palpatine and the Jedi Council."

"Very well Master," Qui-Gon said with a slight bow. Seconds later, Yoda ended the transmission, wishing the Force to be with them. The Jedi Master turned to face the group.

"This is unacceptable." Jimila stated angrily.

"I'm aware of the situation, my lady." Qui-Gon replied. "But there is little we can do."

"But you are not a native of Naboo!" Jimila snapped more rudely than she had intended. "I believe there is something we can do. We must, otherwise my people will suffer and die until the Viceroy succeeds in forcing me to sign his treaty!"

"How do you suggest we take care of it then?" Qui-Gon asked monotonously, though his eyes were sympathetic, and he seemed as though he did not wish to challenge her.

"We have pilots with us!" Jimila exclaimed, casting a hand out to indicate the ragged men that were part of the group. "They were rescued along with us before our ship crashed!"

"I see," Qui-Gon replied solemnly. "Then it is your suggestion that we send…."

"The pilots to take out the droid control ship orbiting the planet, yes."

"Impossible!" Obi-Wan objected.

"No it's not." Anakin said quietly, shaking his head. "No it's not. The droid control ships are of a certain class, I know, I was on board one. They have an odd weakness, a foolish one. Their main reactor is accessible from their hanger bay. If one pilot could access the ship from the hanger, then they could destroy the reactor."

"That would be very difficult…" Obi-Wan trailed off.

"Yes it would," Jimila agreed. "But we can sort it out later. We first need entry to Theed, there are secret passages under the waterfall that lead into a palace courtyard near the hanger bays. We can access them from there."

"It's feasible," Qui-Gon concurred. "However, we do not know the extent of the droid presence in Theed."

"Yes?" Jimila hissed, as though asking for his point.

"Four Jedi are no match for a thousand droids." Qui-Gon replied. "And, I sense that there are more than that."

"You suggest we lure them out?" Jimila questioned.

"Yes," Qui-Gon nodded the affirmative. "But _how _we do this, I do not know."

"I do," Padmé said. All eyes turned to look upon her, all surprised, even those of Anakin's.

"We met a Gungan when we first landed, he called himself Jar Jar Binks."

"Yes! We did, I remember, it had floppy ears and was slightly idiotic." Anakin agreed.

"Anakin!" Padmé hissed.

"Never mind," the Jedi Padawan mumbled.

"Anyway, the Gungan said—"

"That they all hide like cowards in their underwater city?" Jimila suggested.

"No," Padmé replied calmly. "He said, in times of trouble, the Gungans leave their city and head for a secret hiding place among some ruins, north of the spot where we met him."

"It also said the Gungans did not like outsiders." Anakin pointed out.

Padmé threw him a look that immediately shut him up. Obviously this was not a good time to contradict her.

"We could find these Gungans, and convince them to help; they could draw the droids out of the city." Padmé finished.

"I see no alternative." Qui-Gon said. "This may be our only chance."

Without the exchange of words, the Jedi Master drew from a pouch in his belt a comlink, and tossed it to Anakin.

"You will both go. Take this so that we can stay in contact. Take our fighters now. Convince the Gungans to help us in any way you can, they must amass south of Theed, in the fields and plains several miles away." Qui-Gon instructed.

"I will not fail you master." Anakin said.

"I know you won't." Qui-Gon replied. "You are both becoming great Jedi. Now go."

And so they did.

XxX

It was to happen every week. Lord Sidious had told them… he would contact them every week. Their conversations were never pleasant, and Nute Gunray suspected he might be seriously injured this time, perhaps killed… he shuddered at the thought. He had failed, the Jedi still had not been found. Rune Haako looked flushed as he stood in the corner of the throne room, the length of which Gunray paced restlessly.

The viceroy nearly died right there.

Suddenly the throne room doors blew open, and several charred, dismembered battle droid parts skidded in, sending sparks in all directions as they scratched the floor. Following them, was Darth Maul, he glanced wordlessly at a terrified Nute Gunray, the door closed behind him loudly, seemingly on its own accord.

"Lord Maul," said Gunray, bowing slightly. "I trust you have the Jedi? Now… now that you are back."

The Sith Lord did not respond, and Gunray was smart enough not to prod further.

He kept pacing, as Maul stood stationary, after an eternity of waiting in anxiety, a holographic image of Lord Sidious appeared on the table before the queen's throne. Gunray and Haako immediately kneeled before it, prompting a hideous scowl from the Sith Lord.

"Viceroy, green twit, rise." Sidious ordered.

Nute suspected that Rune Haako did not exactly enjoy being referred to as a twit, but he did not voice his opinions.

"I grow tired of these constant progress reports, none of which have changed as they should have." Sidious stated coldly. "Now, where are the Jedi?"

"I do not know my lord!" Gunray cried, he aimed a finger at Maul. "He has not reported to me."

"It is not my duty to report to you." Maul stated flatly.

"I…"

"Silence Viceroy!" Sidious snapped. "Where are the Jedi, Lord Maul?"

"I do not know sir. I was overwhelmed."

"BY PADAWAN JEDI?!" Sidious roared.

"No, my lord, two more arrived, they were masters."

"Masters?" Sidious growled in low, furious tones. "The situation is getting out of hand. Now we must wait. The Jedi will try something; the future does not reveal what, but something…. Keep the droid control ship orbiting the planet on constant lookout, and search the Jedi's last known location. I want the found, and I want them killed."

"I will find them." Maul stated.

"No, you will stay with the Viceroy." Sidious ordered. "The future is unclear…."

XxX

Later that day, both Anakin and Padmé were able to successfully locate the clearing in the forest where the Trade Federation first touched down near Theed. They landed, disembarked the respective craft, and covered them in leafy branches, so as to camouflage them from the eyes of those they would rather avoid. The wordlessly started into the forest, Anakin could not help but steal glances at her, covered in a film of sweat and trudging past the beauty of nature, more graceful than even the pure white deer that they occasionally came across.

Their hike ended as twilight stole the day. They camped near an old tree, thick enough to house three human beings, had it been hollow, with innumerable branches spreading high above to form a canopy. The two Jedi unpacked their respective sleeping equipment, lying under the tree, exposed to the wild, in two separate sleeping bags. They spoke about arbitrary, meaningless things for awhile, avoiding a discussion about Naboo.

Anakin sensed how it upset Padmé, Naboo was her home planet. Her family had been here, her life had been here, before she had become a Jedi.

They laid there, speaking away several hours of the night, neither of them had predicted how cold it would become… and… because of a wonderful necessity… Anakin fell asleep happier than he had been in a long time, Padmé kept warm in his arms.

XxX

_He was frozen in place, as though he was on the outside looking in to the scene before him. Obi-Wan lay unconscious near the rim of an endless, black, metal pit. His head was caked with a slight bit of blood, Anakin sensed he was injured, he wanted to help him, he had to help him, but he could not. His gaze was drawn to Qui-Gon._

_His master lay several feet from Obi-Wan, sprawled upon the ground, long, cauterized gashes in his thigh and arm. The…_

_The Zabrak towering above him… smiling devilishly. Anakin felt his stomach tighten, and felt as though it would rip and he would die of internal blood loss when his gaze fell upon Padmé who lay against a bloodstained way… crimson liquid dripping down the side of her face. Anakin's momentary immobilization ceased to exist, he did not consciously command his legs to move… they did so at their will, propelling him at the Dark Jedi._

_A lightsaber was suddenly alight and glowing in his hand, he brought it forward in a mad slash at the evilly smiling Zabrak. The Dark Jedi… no… Sith Lord… parried. A vicious, grueling duel ensued. Anakin felt his focus minimizing, his endurance faltering. He could barely bring his blade to meet the Zabrak's, the Force was slipping from his control, he was soaked in sweat, and he was only half aware of what he was doing…._

_And then…._

_He felt the blade knocked from his hand, it clanked as it hit the wall of the dark pit and fell. Pain shot through Anakin's body as his knees hit the ground, he found himself kneeling before one of the Zabrak's double blades, exhausted, defeated._

_The Sith Zabrak smiled again, and poised himself for the kill…._

_But it was not the kneeling Jedi Padawan that he drove his blade through._

_Without warning, without the slightest bit of indication, Padmé was on her feet, lightsaber ablaze. She had no time to strike. Anakin watched in horror as she sputtered. Her dead weapon clattered to the ground. The Sith Lord scowled, pulling his own lightsaber forward, and sidestepped behind Padmé, revealing her injured body to Anakin. _

_A smoking… gaping… burned… hole… had been cut into her stomach. She gasped, and mouthed a word he could not hear before a black boot contacted with her head, sending her flipping down the dark pit, like a lifeless rag doll in the air. Anakin cried out—_

Anakin awoke covered in cold sweat. He shivered in the chilly night air and quickly looked to Padmé, just to convince himself she was there, with him, asleep. She was.

The Jedi Padawan broke down in shivers. That was too vivid to be _just _a dream.


	13. The Gungans

_**I'm sorry for the delay in updating; I have many projects on my hands that get in the way of this. I'm making every effort not to take the easy way out and discontinue this! I am terribly, terribly sorry for the delay and the shortness of this chapter. **_

_Chapter 13: The Gungans_

Anakin could not keep it out of his mind, that dream, premonition. It was all he could think about as he and Padmé headed north, in search of allies, in search of the Gungans. Anakin's disturb feelings were so pronounced that Padmé would have picked them up even if she could not use the Force. She made no attempt to question him, as he seemed to be in a different world, whatever was ailing him, he did not wish to be questioned, and Padmé respected that. However, near mid day when they came upon the ruins of a once massive statue built by the ancient peoples of Naboo, the Jedi Padawan's stopped, and one could not refrain herself from questioning the other about what bothered him so.

"Anakin," said Padmé.

"Padmé?" Anakin asked as though surprised.

"I can sense something is bothering you."

_A smoking… gaping… burned… hole… had been cut into her stomach. She gasped, and mouthed a word he could not hear before a black boot contacted with her head, sending her flipping down the dark pit, like a lifeless rag doll in the air. Anakin cried out—_

"Padmé…"

"Yes?" Padmé asked.

"I… I had a dream…."

_He was frozen in place, as though he was on the outside looking in to the scene before him. Obi-Wan lay unconscious near the rim of an endless, black, metal pit. His head was caked with a slight bit of blood, Anakin sensed he was injured, he wanted to help him, he had to help him, but he could not. His gaze was drawn to Qui-Gon._

_His master lay several feet from Obi-Wan, sprawled upon the ground, long, cauterized gashes in his thigh and arm. The…_

_The Zabrak towering above him… smiling devilishly. Anakin felt his stomach tighten, and felt as though it would rip and he would die of internal blood loss when his gaze fell upon Padmé who lay against a bloodstained way… crimson liquid dripping down the side of her face. Anakin's momentary immobilization ceased to exist; he did not consciously command his legs to move… they did so at their will, propelling him at the Dark Jedi._

"You had a dream?" Padmé repeated.

"I—"

"Am intruding," finished a voice. Anakin spun, lightaber already activated, to face two Gungans who had emerged out of nowhere, carrying pikes. The Jedi quickly deactivated his lightsaber, it was best not to start out on the wrong foot.

"We've come to ask for help," said Padmé quickly.

"Help?" A Gungan repeated. "Mesa no thinkin' yousa should be here…."

"No," Anakin said. "We are in desperate need—"

"Wesa no helpin' yousa, wesa is takin' care of our own selfs."

"I know Jar Jar Binks," Anakin stated as a last resort. Obviously these Gungans were not the negotiating type, perhaps if they had a mutual friend….

To the Jedi Padawan's slight surprise, the both Gungans threw their heads back and laughed.

"Mesa thinkin' Boss Nass woulda wanna here what desa outsiders have to say, theysa know Jar Jar," said one Gungan to the other.

"Mesa agree," said the other.

"Very well, yousa shall be taken before Boss Nass."

Anakin just nodded and both Jedi followed the Gungans deeper into the forest they currently resided in, still thinking of that terrible dream, though grateful he did not have to talk about it with Padmé.

Padmé noticed Anakin's continuing unease, but found herself suspiciously watching their guides to this Boss Nass, she was under the impression that the two Gungans found the situation to be rather humorous. She could not help but wonder if it was herself and Anakin that they found amusing, or the fact that they knew Jar Jar Binks. The clumsy Gungan did say he was banished….

Anakin brushed these and all thoughts out of his mind, calming himself about everything, Padmé, the Gungans, everything. He merely followed the two aliens as they led him and the Jedi at his side deeper into the wood which became increasingly strewn with ruins. The Jedi padawan suspected it had once been a city built by ancient Nubian people.

Finally they came upon a clearing from which they entered between two stones. Gungans stood upon ruins surrounding them, and directly in front of the two Jedi lay the massive head of a once great statue. On its ear sat the largest Gungan either of the padawans had ever seen. Anakin sensed this was their leader and immediately kneeled, as did Padmé.

"Yousa come here, to disa place," boomed Boss Nass. "Mesa ask… why?"

"Desa knows Jar Jar Binks yousa highness," the guard to Anakin's left said.

The crowd of the nonhuman Nubians burst out in laughter including their leader whose chortle was thunderous.

"Jar Jar Binks?" Boss Nass inquired. "Hesa banished, hesa foolish imbecile."

"That's not why we came, however," said Padmé not particularly caring about why Binks had been banished.

"Oh?" asked the leader. Anakin could tell he was not taking the situation seriously. "Then whata do yousa Jedi want wit us?"

"We've come to ask for help," said the apprentice of Qui-Gon.

"Help," stated the obese leader. Nass said it simply, though thoughtfully.

"Yes," said Obi-Wan's apprentice. "Help to free Naboo from the control of the Trade Federation."

Boss Nass eyed Padmé in a way that could only be described as suspicious before replying.

"Wesa no carin' about da Naboo, da Naboo think they so smarty, they think they brains so big."

"That is not wise," Anakin warned, attempting to not sound disrespectful. He was confident he had not by Boss Nass' relatively… not hostile look. "You and the… _Naboo _form a symbiotic relationship, what happens to one of you affects the other, you must understand this. The _Naboo _are already imprisoned by the Trade Federation, and here you and your people are amassed in a large force, hiding in the woods, not so far away from Theed. The Viceroy of the Trade Federation will perceive you as a threat once he finds you, and I assure you he will, and then he will attempt to wipe you all out. However, if you can help us drive them out, you can return to your city and live in peace."

Boss Nass' eyebrows quirked. "Whata do yousa be thinkin'?" The leader asked.

"We wish for your army to amass south of Theed in the plains to draw out the droid army. Once you are locked in battle, an elite strike force including myself and my companion here will enter the city and take the Viceroy. We will also send all the pilots at our disposal up to take down the droid control ship orbiting the planet. The droids will cease to be active and Naboo will be safe, we will ensure your losses are minimal and that the battle does not last long. We urge you to help us, you are our only option."

"Our only hope," Padmé added.

Boss Nass scratched his meaty chin.

"It is likely a number of Gungans will die," said Anakin truthfully. "However, if you do not go to war with these invaders, all Gungans will die."

The leaded nodded.

"Wesa in agreement," said Boss Nass.

"Thank you, please move your army to the plains south of Theed as soon as possible. Take this." Anakin tossed one of the leader's aides a comm device. "We will contact you on it, I trust you know how to use it."

"Mesa have used one of dese before," said the aide. "Mesa knows, is ita set onto de right… erm…."

"Channel?"

"Yes."

"Yes, it is."

"Bery good, mesa remembers how ta use dese contrapions, not unlike our own communication devices desa are."

"Thank you, we will head out now, and contact you when we are ready, once we see the droid army head out, we will set our plans in motion and end the battle quickly. We will likely contact you late tonight, and we hope you will be able to rally your army and have them in the plains by morning tomorrow," said Anakin.

"Agreed," Boss Nass concurred.

_**Once more, I'm sorry this chapter is so very short and it's been so long since I last updated. I promise I will have the next chapter, which will be full of action and begin to wind down Part I of this fic so we can get in to Part II, the one you really came to read with Luke Skywalker's turn to the Dark Side. I am terribly, terribly sorry that I took so long to update. I hope you will all continue to read this fan fiction for it will take a very interesting turn soon, after a time skip in later chapters. Once more I am terribly sorry for the delay. I promise I will have the next chapter up soon, it will be my TOP priority, before anything else I might have to do on Thank you, sorry for the delay.**_


End file.
